


Once Upon a Shooting Star

by xx_KnifeSlayer03_xx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_KnifeSlayer03_xx/pseuds/xx_KnifeSlayer03_xx
Summary: With her father's death, they are left with enormous debt. Clarke already decided  dropping on her studies and planned on to start working full time to help her mother. That is her plan really, until one day; she received a letter that will truly change her life forever. A scholarship program was offered to her by Arkadia Institute of Technology, the most prestigious Institute where the richest of rich attend to study. Apparently, before Jake's death, he secretly applied the scholarship program for his daughter and it took two years for the school to approve it. To continue her father's legacy, Clarke accepted it without knowing what will welcome her on the said school.orThe Lexa - Clarke - Anya love triangle no one asked for or A Clexa AU based on the Meteor Garden series, one of the most famous series in Asia during the early 2000s.





	1. Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Please be gentle with me. Also, English is not my first language, so if ever you have any grammar concerns, don't hesitate to point it out. I'll be open to all comments and suggestions, so fire away your every thoughts! I'll do my best to reply to those comments that need replying to. :)

_'Stupid son of a bitch!'_ Clarke cursed under sharp breath as she focused all her frustrations on one forceful kick to the tire of her poor scooter. Her scooter, yet again, as many times as before (she lost track counting), has failed its only purpose, which is to provide her transportation to her desired location. Though the feeling of anger was immediately followed by guilt, her scooter may have broken down again, but it was one of the few gifts given to her by her father before he died 2 years ago. And it is also the reason why she hadn't disposed of it already, even though the risk of it going up in smoke is persistently clear. 

Her scooter is one of the things that constantly remind her of the immense love for her by her late father Jake. Her father had lung cancer. All her family's combined salary and savings have been dedicated to his treatment, medicines and the therapies respectively. As much as they have hoped for, it was never enough. Abby is a nurse in Arkadia Medical Center while Jake was a Chemistry professor in Arkadia Institute of Technology. With all the costs of chemotherapies, all the tests, medicines and all other hospital bills, plus Clarke's tuition fee and other school expenses, both Abby's and Jake's take home, were never enough. And even all those therapies were never enough to extend Jake's life as well, as Jake's hard fought battle ended two years ago. It was a moment of inexhaustible pain for Clarke as she had not just lost her father, but also his greatest fan, her cicerone, her only knight in shining armour. But her remorse didn't come alone as it was followed by with relief, as finally, his father can now rest from all the pain and suffering that cancer had brought him. And this is what made her overcome the pain. All the love she has for her family, for her father, she pulled it all and made it her strength to move on. Because for Clarke, love is strength.

With her father's death, they are left with enormous debt. Clarke already decided dropping on her studies and planned on to start working full-time to help her mother. That is her plan really, until one day; she received a letter that will truly change her life forever. A scholarship program was offered to her by Arkadia Institute of Technology, the most prestigious Institute where the richest of rich attend to study. Apparently, before Jake's death, he secretly applied the scholarship program for his daughter and it took two years for the school to approve it. Clarke was hesitant to accept the scholarship program as she has already decided to work and take up the responsibility of being the breadwinner of the family. But Abby talked into her. Clarke can still remember her mom's words,

 _'Do you really think that your father would want you to drop on your studies? He wanted this for you Clarke! Jake wants you to finish your studies in that prestigious school because he wants for you to have a better future. This will be his last legacy to you, so if you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Jake, do it for your dad._ ' Clarke knew her mom is right. In this moment, she knew she needs to do this to make her dad proud. She didn't want her dad's effort go to waste, so in the end, she accepted the scholarship program (which brings us back to the present). 

Today is her first day of classes in Arkadia Institute of Technology, the school for the elite members of the society, which of course, she doesn't belong to. This uneasy feeling is starting to creep up her neck. She feels like a fly, ready to be sapped by anytime if someone notices her presence. She feels out of place, and to add up to her anxiousness, today is the day that her scooter decided to betray her. 

 _'I'm sorry Merry... I didn't mean that...'_ Clarke muttered to her scooter shifting both of her hands towards the handle then manually pushes her scooter towards the parking lot.

  _'Hey, you don't want having your first impressions be talking to things, do you now, princess?'_ Clarke, glanced to see who the statement was coming from, not that she need to do that because she completely knew whose voice was that.

 _'Hey, Bell!'_ Clarke greeted her childhood best friend as a warm smile spread across her lips. The curly haired boy then returned Clarke's warm smile with his own version of his toothy grin. He then enveloped Clarke in his warm embrace which caught her best friend off-guard, almost knocking down the poor scooter.

 _'Finally, we're in the same school now! I hope we'll be classmates so that I can prove you that I can beat you in our every subjects!'_  Bellamy remarked as he welcomed his best friend.

 _'I hate to disappoint you Bell, but you know that will never happen, right?'_ The competitive in Clarke eradicating from her, as she gives Bellamy a smug. Actually, the odds are ever in favour with Clarke. In Polis high, her previous school, she is the embodiment of the perfect student. Perfect grades, class president, and art club enthusiast. She is the kind of student every parent wants their children to be. Plus the fact that she's in the scholarship program now. If she made effort before in her previous school, she needs to double, if not triple, that effort now.

 _'We have the rest of the school year before we settle on that, don't we? C'mon, let's park your tired scooter. Seriously, Going Merry here needs to retire.'_ Bellamy gave the scooter a pained look.

Clarke opened her mouth to answer but her attention was snatched away by a screeching sound of tires. As she turns, she saw a black Lamborghini speeding its way to the not so far parking lot. She swear, if she's in that car, she'll have a heart attack by how fast that car was going considering the fact that they are in the school grounds. The first sports car was followed by another sports car, this time, red. Clarke could not identify the brand as her knowledge in cars is limited.

 _'Whoa, I didn't know Fast & Furious 9 is shooting here.'_ Shock is evidently written in Clarke's face. Bellamy just gave her a soft chuckle.

 _'What a show off!'_ Clarke added immediately as she rolled her eyes. Now, Clarke was surprised by the sudden change of emotion on her best friend's face. Is that fear she's seeing?

 _'Clarke, I'll let that pass because you clearly don't know them. But you have to promise me that that will be the last negative thing you'll say about them. We're lucky no one heard you. You wouldn't want making them your enemy.'_ Bellamy warned Clarke (actually, it sounds more of a plead).  

 _'Why, who are they?'_ Clarke's eyebrows are now furrowed in curiosity as she glanced back to the two sports cars now already parked. Four figures are now starting to walk out of the two cars like they are just the coolest boy band to ever set foot on Earth. One direction wouldn't even come close.

 _'That my friend is, Grounder 4, the most badass group to ever rule this school!'_  Great admiration is oozing from Bellamy’s voice.

 _‘Their parents literally own the whole place. There's the commander, Alexandria Woods. She's their leader and no questions asked, her family is the richest here which makes her sort of autocratic (Bellamy is being modest). She also tends to be the grumpiest._ ’ Bellamy pointed to the tall brunette with lean shoulders and wild long curls but in beautiful intricate braids. She's the one who drove the black Lamborghini. Clarke can already sense her arrogance from afar. The brunette is now talking with a lazy look on her face to the skinny but cute blonde guy beside her.

 _'The Blondie guy, that's Aden Nightblood. He's the leader of the delinquents-'_  

 _‘-Delinquents?'_ Clarke interjected.

 _'Yeah, I’ll explain about that later. Then there's Lincoln Forest-'_ Clarke continued to listen to Bellamy.

'Lincoln is the resident chic magnet of the group.' Bellamy is now pointing to the figure that came out from the driver’s side of the second car.

 _'I think it can't be helped.'_ Clarke is staring at the handsome muscular guy with shaved head. He wears this ravishing smile that can melt anyone’s underwear. His toned arms are now snaked around the hips of some random sexy chic who mysteriously apparated into view and to which Clarke has no intention of knowing who.

 _'Yeah, that guy is incredibly gorgeous.'_  The two of them paused, both surprised by the comment.

 _'Not that I look at him that way! I mean, i'm not gay! Not that being gay is bad… I have respect for all the LGBT+ people!'_ Bellamy is now blaberring as he realized the context of his comment on Lincoln. Clarke chuckles as she noticed that Bellamy is now red with embarrassment.

 _'Well, if ever you decide to swing both ways, you can always ask me for advice!'_ Clarke winked at the now crimson faced Bellamy. Yes, Clarke is Bi. She knows it as early as when she was 10 years old. And she was one of the few lucky queers who's been openly accepted by her parents when she came out to them and that made her love them more dearly.

 _'-Then there's Anya Greene!'_ Bellamy pointed to the last member of the group eager to change the subject. As if Anya had heard them (which of course was impossible), the taller girl with long straight hair turned towards their direction. Cerulean met with hazel brown. She was caught off-guard, as she felt her blush creep up on her cheeks. Their eye contact was easily interrupted by the sound of an orange cone being kicked. It turned out that the commander was the culprit. Clarke is starting to like that Alexandria Woods less and less. But she couldn't care any less about the cocky brunette, because her attention is still with Anya Greene. She didn't miss the way Anya rolled her eyes as she went out of her way just to pick up the unlucky cone and bring it back to its rightful place. The action made something inside Clarke's stomach warm up. Maybe not all of them are that bad, she thought to herself.

 _'Hey, why are you smiling?'_ Bellamy suddenly asked. This is the second time Clarke found herself blushing because of Anya.

 _'Do you know anything more about Anya?'_ Clarke asked Bellamy as she tries to straighten her expression, and hide her blush. But Bellamy can see right through her best friend.

 _'You have the hots for Anya Greene.'_ His tone a statement and not a question as he maliciously accused her best friend.

 _'Hey, I don't have any!-'_ Clarke blurted out as she pinches the bridge of her nose and purposely avoiding any eye contact.

 _'You do know that I know your mannerism when you're lying, right? I am your best friend for Christ sake!'_ Bellamy feigns hurt.

 _‘Well, all I know about her is that she's second in command in G4. As you can see, she and the commander are like yin yang. They are complete opposite and I don't know how their relationship works, but their bond is indescribable. It's like they're the sisters each never had.'_ Clarke found herself nodding while watching the group slowly walk farther away from them.

 _'C'mon princess, let's park going merry beside my spot. We better hurry up; we still have a lot of first day touring to do. Though it's alright with me if you want to spend your first day just stalking Anya...'_ Bellamy teased her with a smirk. Clarke rolled her eyes.

 _'Shut up, Bell!'_ was all she can answer accepting defeat to the teasing of her best friend. 

\-------

To Clarke's disdain, there's not a single class she's in with Bellamy. Not that she can't survive this new-school-new-environment shit without her best friend, she knows she's stronger than that, but of course it would have been easier to cope with the situation knowing you're not alone. Not that she's alone of course, but she just can't help feeling like it especially when she can just see her best friend during lunch time. Her classmates are not helping either. They are not as welcoming as she hoped them to be. She's now in her last class before dismissal and yet she still hadn't gained any new friends. Clarke is now starting to doubt the _Ms. Congeniality_ award she received during her 6th grade in Polis High. Clarke kept on reviewing all her actions but she just can't seem to find what she did wrong. The whole day, she wears the friendliest smile she can conjure, she introduced herself to each subject with just the right enthusiasm, but all her classmates seem too pre-occupied to care.

 _‘This school year is going to be difficult than it already is’_ , she finally concluded with a sigh. To add up to her chagrin, she haven't seen Anya or the whole G4 either. She really can't understand herself because Bellamy made it clear that she needs to avoid the group at all cost if she wants her life to be peaceful. Bellamy couldn't risk pissing off the group and receive their wrath for it. They wouldn’t be if they never knew he existed. This logic had worked for Bellamy for so long and he knew this will work for Clarke too. Clarke knew she needs to heed the advice of her best friend if she wants to survive this school, this life.

 _'But life should be more than just about surviving_ ' she argued in her thoughts. That last statement felt oddly familiar as if that’d been her motto in her previous post-apocalyptic lifetime, but of course that would be ridiculous. But there is something in Anya that Clarke is drawn to. She doesn't want to entertain the idea that she's attracted to the girl grounder. It'll just worsen her predicament.   

Her train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an unknown voice.

_'Hey, you're the transferee right?'_

_'What?'_ Clarke can't hide her surprise. Finally, someone decided to talk to her. She turned her head to see who had just asked the question.

 _'Uhmm, yeah, I guess I am'_ , Clarke answered as she smiled at the blonde in front of her.

 _'Can I take this seat beside you? Every other seat is already occupied. Or is this seat reserved for someone else?'_ The girl continued to ask.

 _'No, you may take it.'_ Clarke assured her.

 _'Thank you, you're a heaven's gift!’_ , the girl added with a wink. _‘By the way, I’m Echo.'_ She then extended her arm for a handshake which Clarke more than happily returned.

 _'I'm Clarke’_ she answered vibrantly. Echo's settling down beside her is just in time with the professor entering the room.

 _'Good afternoon class.'_ Professor Niylah Trader greeted her students. The whole class then erupted to the lazy mandatory reply, _‘Good afternoon, professor Niylah’._ The first thing Clarke noticed about her professor is that, she's smoking hot. She can’t help herself but to whistle internally. For the first time this day, Clarke realized everything's going good for her. First, she got to know another soul that is not Bellamy, and then her professor in her art class, the one thing she's passionate about, is so attractive like she's the personification of art herself. Clarke also realized that she hadn’t seen anyone that is not attractive in this school. It must have been one of the requirements, Clarke concluded.

 _'Ok, everyone! So for today's activity, I want you to pair up with someone and discuss any topic that is of course safe to be discussed in this four- walled classroom. To be specific, no explicit contents please. Then by the end of the hour, I want you to submit to me an artistic representation of what you've discussed with each other. This activity starts now!'_ An excited buzz filled the room as students each look for partners to chat with. Clarke glanced nervously to Echo to see if she is looking for partner other than her. To her surprise, the other girl is already looking at her expectantly with a smile.

 _'I really don't have friends in this class. Do you want to partner up with me? I'll not mind though, if you don't want to'_ Echo asked Clarke.

 _'No, no,we can partner up. The truth is, i don't have friends here either. I really don’t know why that's the case, maybe I’m just giving off this don’t-talk-to-me-ever-aura.'_ Clarke admitted sheepishly. Echo stared at her for a moment maybe scrutinizing if she’s telling the truth or not, then finally she said with a smile,

 _'Hey, don’t say that! You’re actually good. And if they can’t see it, that’s their loss. You know what; I can be your friend.'_ Echo offered then her right hand. Clarke felt it genuine. She felt her heart warm up as she answered,

 _'I'd like that'_  and returned her new friend's handshake.

Their discussions went as smoothly as Clarke would have hoped for. She's the one who opened up first and admitted that no one's ever talked to her yet before Echo. She then shared to the other blonde about her father, about how she got here through the scholarship program. She also got to share about Bellamy, her only other friend in the school. Echo listened to her with her full attention. She showed no judgment when she told her that her family wasn’t rich at all, that the reason why she get to study here in this prestigious school was just because of the scholarship program offered to her. Clarke is really grateful to Echo for that. And when it's Echo's turn to share, she returned the courtesy and gave the other blonde her whole attention. Clarke learned that Echo's family owns the start-up generic drug store, Azgeda Pharmacy. She even vouched Clarke free medicine. The next time she decides to visit the Pharmacy, all she needs to do is tell the attending Pharmacist that she's Echo's friend. She also shared her most favourite secret spot on the school, the rooftop. Echo spends her time there, when the pressure of school is overpowering her. The magnificent view of the school grounds and overlooking view of the city meeting up the vast skyline easily melts all her anxieties away, Echo shared. Echo also shared that she's really not good with art stuff, so Clarke offered to sketch for them on the things that they discussed fulfilling professor Niylah's second part of the activity. With Clarke's talent, it didn't take her long to summarize what they've discussed through sketch. She drew a lion plushie holding a placard over its head, stating, _'thanks for being my newfound friend.'_ The lion plush was in the rooftop of the school; Clarke did her best to visually portray the overlooking city view that Echo described her a while ago.

 _'Bellamy always tell me that I’m a lion, -'._ Clarke started explaining.

 _'Clarke this is beautiful...'_ Echo chided, before Clarke could finish her sentence. Awe is evident in Echo's face and Clarke felt a tinge of pride for her work.

 _‘Niylah will surely love this. We'll definitely get an A+’_ , Echo beamed at Clarke.

 _'Thanks'_ was all she can mutter back. Clarke blushed at Echo's remarks for her work. The bell rang shortly after, marking the end of her first day in school.

 _'Ok class, we'll continue this activity on our next meeting.'_ Clarke heard Professor Niylah say to them. Though the students don't really care, as people are starting to walk out of the classroom eager to leave. Clarke is fixing her things when Echo, the ever friendly, approached her again.

 _'Clarke, do you have plans later? If none, I can show you the rooftop.'_ Clarke could not resist the expectant eyes of Echo. Clarke knew that Bellamy is probably waiting for her already. But she knew that he wouldn't mind if she'd be late for a few minutes. Especially, now’s the chance that she’ll get to bond with her new found friend.

 _'Alright, please tour me then.'_ Clarke replied eagerly with a grin. 

\---

Echo was still staring at Clarke's work while clutching the sketch on her right hand, then holding her Starbucks tumbler on her left. They are walking up the staircase that leads to the rooftop when suddenly an accident happened. Echo bumped into someone in front of her causing the water she's drinking to spill on the pants of the unlucky figure before her.

 _'What the fuck?!'_ roared by the figure in front. All the colors left Echo's face as she realized who the person in front of her was. It was none other than Alexandria Woods, the commander herself. Beside the enraged brunette, is Anya, her expression blank, and is now staring down at Echo. Aden and Lincoln followed at the back, both their mouth mimicking _oh’s_.  

 _'Oh my god! I'm  sorry Lexa, I didn't see you, oh god! I'm really sorry!!'_ Echo stammered fearfully. The horror in her face is clearly evident in her voice as well. She automatically snatched her handkerchief from her pocket trying to lessen the damage done as she shakily wipes off the water from the commander's skinny jeans.

 _‘Get off from me, you clumsy idiot!’_ Lexa spat as she contemptuously shove Echo away as if the girl is infected with a disease or something. The action was so forceful that echo actually fell to her side but Clarke was quick enough to catch her new friend. This made Clarke's anger boil on her inside. What she did next, she'll never forget for the rest of her life.

 _'Are you deaf or are you just an ignorant stuck up bitch?! She said she's sorry!!_ ’ Clarke roared back to Lexa. All the anger in her is now clouding her logic. Everyone turned to her, finally noticing her presence. Clarke could see the difference in their reactions. Both Lincoln and Aden dropped their jaws in amusement. They both look like they are fighting the urge to laugh and Clarke didn't find their reaction appropriate as of the moment. Then there was Anya, expressionless as ever. But she was intently staring at Clarke; her stare comes with pity knowing the wrath that will shower Clarke the coming days. Then there was Echo, Clarke didn't know the girl was capable of showing more fear, if before she fears for her own life, now she fears for both of their lives. Clarke just gave her friend an assuring look, but not really sure for herself. Then lastly, Lexa. Their eyes met. Cerulean with forest green. This is the first time that Clarke gets to notice that the commander's eyes are beautiful, but the stare was intense. She could feel her stare pierce through her soul baring everything. She felt so naked, so vulnerable under that stare. Lexa then advanced to her direction, intimidating the hell out of Clarke.

 _'And who do you think you are?'_ Lexa spat to the other blonde. Clarke can literally feel the venom in the commander's voice. But Clarke, stood her ground.

 _'I am her friend!'_ Clarke voiced out all the courage she can muster. She was glad that her voice didn't betray her. It was in this moment, that she knew she would be sorted in Gryffindor if ever it turns out that she's a witch and the sorting ceremony took place at this moment. Lexa continued to stare at her, scanning her for even a tinge of weakness, this time Lexa was mimicking the expression on Anya's face, nothingness.

 _'Very well then...'_ the commander finally spoke.

 _'Lexa-'_ , it was Anya this time, to Clarke's surprise. This is the first time she heard Anya's voice. It was cool, like the morning breeze touching her warm skin, it was soothing to hear. It has Anya's own version of authority in it. She wanted to hear more from the taller grounder but Anya was cut off by the commander herself. Lexa raised her right arm, open hands; her long, slender forefinger slightly tilted apart from the remainder of her other fingers. The hand gesture was so regal, and with so much authority that even Clarke herself felt the urge to not want to speak anymore.

 _'No, she inflicted this upon herself.'_ Lexa said, not breaking her venomous eye contact with Clarke. There was no more reply from Anya, as the taller girl turned her gaze down, and became suddenly interested in the shoestring of her shoes. It was wise for Anya not to answer back to her best friend or maybe it was not just in her personality to argue. Clarke wished she had her wisdom five minutes ago.

 _'Aden, notify your delinquents!'_ Lexa ordered her other friend. With this, Aden shifted his look from Clarke- to Lexa- to Anya- to Lincoln, then back to Lexa. He looks defeated as he knew that Lexa never retracted an order before.

 _'I take no joy in this, princess…'_ Aden finally shifted his gaze back to Clarke as he scratches his head then pinches the bridge of his nose.

It was Anya who first walked away from the scene, she didn't make any eye contact with Clarke again (much to Clarke’s disappointment), but Clarke can sense the disapproval on her face. She was then followed by Lexa. The commander snatched Clarke's drawing from Echo's hand, and then observed it with great distaste like it was the most platitudinous thing ever to be drawn. She then crumpled the paper to a ball. Lexa considered throwing it away, but instead, she just pocketed it.

 _'The content doesn't even justify the act of littering'_ , Lexa squabbled with a wicked smug on her face. 

It took Clarke everything in her to restrain herself from spitting to Lexa. She is screaming internally _'Bitch, i'm gonna kill you!!!'_ but on the outside she kept her mouth shut controlling all the immense anger she has for the brunette. Adding fuel to the fire would be the last thing she wants to do right now. After Lexa pocketed Clarke’s crumpled sketch and her arrogant remarks, she followed Anya, leaving the scene unceremoniously. She was then followed by Aden who was shaking his head at the antics of the commander. Lincoln was the last to leave.

 _'You should run.'_ He gave Clarke the last caveat, together with a pitiful look before he left and followed his grounder friends. The two blondes are now alone as Echo is just staring at Clarke with a combination of fear and sadness. Her eyes are already filled with tears. Clarke gave the teary-eyed blonde a courageous look and firm grip on the shoulder as she said,

_‘I’ll bear this, so you won’t have to. That’s what friends do right?’_

\---

 ** _'Jus drein, Jus daun.'_** Clarke traces the sophisticated golden markings with her fingers on the red card she's holding right now. She found the red card was neatly placed on her locker a while ago when she placed her things inside as the daily routine of every student in the morning.

 _'It means **blood must have blood**. G4 is really fond of that trigedasleng gibberish. I just don’t know why though. I mean, it doesn’t have any appeal on me, but when it’s G4 who’s using it, I swear, they just sound way cooler!'_ Bellamy is now beside her explaining the phrase on the card. Her best friend is still enraged with her at how she mishandled the incident yesterday with the G4.

 _'You had one job Clarke, and that is to not fucking piss them off!! Especially, Lexa Woods.’_ Bellamy is physically red in anger with Clarke.

 _'What do you want me to do Bell? I won't just stand there and watch them bully my friend. If you'd been in Echo's position, I would definitely do the same Bell, if not more!'_ Clarke retaliated back. Bellamy stared at her for a moment.

 _'I expect no less from you.'_ He stated as he pulled her best friend in an assurance hug. Clarke lets out a sigh as the dreadful feeling inside her is starting to build up.

 _'As much as I want your company, you should go now Bell, I don't want you getting involved in my shit'_ Clarke was the first one to let go of the hug and shooed her best friend away.

 _‘Hey, princess, you know I can't do that. Jake will never forgive me if i let you go with this on your own. We'll deal this together and I am not asking for your permission.’_ Clarke nodded defeatedly.

 _'So what do you think do I need to expect from the delinquents?’_ She asked Bellamy with a hint of discomfort.

 _'They are the prank masters of this school. Their operations are headed by Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, and no Clarke, he's not related to Anya...'_ Clarke just rolled her eyes at Bellamy.

 _'Their pranks, is it really that bad?'_ Clarke continued to ask.

 _'As far as I know, no soul was able to survive after the first day of being the delinquents' target. Every person given that red card, has dropped all their subjects the next day, and transferred to another school. No one really knows who all the members of the delinquents are so you wouldn't know who to look out for. And their pranks? It literally is hazing. Of course it is illegal but everyone can get away with it since G4 owns the school.'_ Clarke swallows down the invisible lump in her throat. 

 _'No exaggeration is being stated here Clarke, all are facts'_. Bellamy added.

'Really helps, Bell...' Clarke grumbled as the sinking sensation in her tummy cannot be ignored now. Thirty minutes have already passed since she first saw the red card in her locker and so far not a single prank was thrown to her. But as people say, it was just calm before the storm and Clarke has no idea how bad the storm is brewing before her. 

\--- 

It started on her first class. Her armchair was removed from its place and is nowhere to be found so she had no place to sit on. She stood on the corner of the classroom all morning. She used the wall as her table during note takings. Her professors weren't doing anything about it. Clarke is sure this is not the first time they encountered this. And Clarke knows, if her dad is alive, he would have approached this differently, he would definitely help and protect the victims. But the professors in front of her are all cowards. They all worship the grounder 4's asses and the thought only makes Clarke's blood boil more. When no professor is looking or when they leave the room for unknown errands, students would shower Clarke with crumpled papers. It would be alright if it's just a crumpled paper. But it wasn't. It has stone inside. Clarke has to dock and protect her head with her arms. But it can only do so much, in the end; she incurred a cut on her temple. Good thing she has first aid kit with her every time. Clarke knew that this is just the beginning.

\---

She's at the corridor on her way to her English class when she had her first glimpse on Jasper Jordan, the pale skinny boy with the goggles. The thing he did next explained why the goggles. Jasper expertly threw a raw egg at Clarke and hit the invisible target right to her head. Fist in the air, he shouted _‘Jackpot!’_ Clarke needs to run to her next class because everyone followed pursuit. Good thing only two more raw eggs have successfully cracked on her. Nevertheless, she stinks and the slimy feeling of raw eggs on her hair and clothes sucks. 

\---

During lunch at the cafeteria, Bellamy donated his burger to his best friend because Clarke's special burger contained a used tampon as patty. It took everything from Clarke (and Bellamy) not to throw up to the sight in front of them. From their place she glanced up to the special elevated place dedicated to G4. There she found Lexa, (already watching her), and opposite the commander was Aden, busy with his own (tampon-free) burger.  In the corner sat Lincoln, buried in the neck of another new girl she had never seen before. Anya was nowhere near them and Clarke felt a pang of disappointment inside her. Automatically she made eye contact with Lexa. Blue met with green again. She just stared at the commander coldly as if telling her _'Is this your best shot?'_ As if the commander had received her message, she stood up, raised her hand and motioned for someone. A little later, a scrawny looking student, Clarke recognized to be Dax, approached Lexa. She whispered something in his ear and the boy nodded and left immediately. Lexa, aware that Clarke was still looking, made a final eye contact with the blonde, the smug never leaving her face. She ended it with a wink, stood up and left the cafeteria leaving the two grounder boys behind. The act made Clarke blush profusely.  She attributed it to her anger towards the brunette but something inside her knows it's not. 

\--- 

It was in her art class where she was able to finally sit. Professor Niylah gave her own chair to Clarke so she can use it. Clarke was so grateful to her professor that she restrained herself not to hug her hot-but-at-the-same-time-kind professor. Clarke felt a pain in her chest, when she saw Echo distance herself from Clarke. Echo wouldn't even make eye contact with her anymore. She tried to understand her blonde friend, she knew that Echo must be terribly afraid of the G4 and the delinquents but still the pain was there. After all, it was because she stood up for Echo that now she's suffering all of these. The bell rang, students started to pile up to leave the room. Clarke noticed Echo was the first one to leave the room. Before she left, Professor Niylah, approached Clarke.

 _'Honey, are you ok?'_ concern written all over her face.

 _'Of course ma'am! I can handle all of this.’_ Clarke answered with a small tired smile on her face.

 _'I know you're strong, smart and talented. But if you ever need somewhere to hide from the delinquents, you can always come to my place at the faculty, ok?'_ Niylah assured her with a soft squeeze on her arm before leaving. With this, Clarke nodded, great respect to the teacher emulating at her chest.

 _‘At least not all the professors here are cowards’_ , Clarke thought to herself. All the students are now gone. She fixed her things, and then turned to leave the room.

It was then when she saw Dax waiting for her outside her room. He was with his two assistants, Clarke could not recognize. Instinctively, she went to the opposite way to avoid Dax and company. She instantly thought of running to the faculty but it was impossible because of the route she took. Clarke realized that Dax is leading her to the rooftop. She checked her phone to text Bellamy. _‘Great, empty batt!’,_ Panic is now starting to consume her as she found herself already running.

 _'Hey Griffin, you know how this will end right? You under me on the rooftop k-i-s-s-i-n-g!'_ Dax is chanting maliciously. Loudly. She can hear the two assistants' boisterous snickering behind. This is not how she imagined how she'll lose her virginity. She continued running until they all reached the dead end. Her heart is thumping against her chest, fat cold beads of sweat are starting to form in her forehead. Fear is imminent in her face. They are now in the rooftop.

 _'You know, even if you scream here, no one will hear you.'_ Dax hissed with desire. She turned and found Dax and company slowly but surely approaching her.

 _'Stop right there!'_ Roared by a familiar voice. Behind Dax, there she saw Anya. Her hazel brown eyes fired up with anger. Her voice is emanating the same authority with Lexa's. Dax felt it.

 _‘Anya, what are you doing here? We were sent by the commander…'_ Dax stammered. With this, Anya, in a blink of an eye, advanced on Dax as she connected her right hook on Dax's jaw, and her left upper cut on his chin. Dax stumbled down as blood drips from his mouth. Clarke's jaw hung as she saw the female personification of the famous Manny Pacquiao in Anya.

 _'Lexa would never send anyone to sexually harass a girl. Leave now, before I pass my own judgment to you. I promise you, it's a lot worse than what you can offer as delinquents.'_ Dax knew this isn't a bluff as he was just given example a while ago. He hurriedly scoffed off and ran like a scared puppy towards the exit, his two assistants immediately followed. 

Clarke, taking in everything that just happened, collapsed in her place. Her knees, her whole body, and, her heart couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to fall. Then it turned to sobbing. She buried her head in her hands as she cried her heart out. She lost track at how long she'd been crying. But when she lifted her gaze, Anya is now seated beside her.

 _'I'm sorry...'_ Clarke's voice cracked at the words.

 _'Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts.'_ Anya answered her in her cool soothing voice. With this, Clarke smiled.

 _'A fan of Sir Charles Dickens?'_ She asked the girl grounder. Anya didn't answer her, instead she just watched the sky above them, as twilight is now on its way across the horizon and stars are starting to be in view. She then reached something from her pocket.

 _'You started a war you don't know how to end'_ concern present in her voice as she gestured her handkerchief to Clarke. Clarke accepted the expensive handkerchief and immediately wiped the remnants of tears and dirt from her face.

 _'C'mon, your friend is surely worried by now.'_ Anya said as she effortlessly stood up on her own, and offered her hands to Clarke. Clarke took them; she needs all the help she can get to stand up because her body is now starting to feel all the assault she received from the day.  

\---

Anya’s wrath was nothing compared to Lexa’s as Dax’s face is now unrecognizable. His two assistant suffered the same fate. Not that they are not allowed to defend themselves (of course they are, they are just not allowed to run), and Lexa is a skilled fighter (actually, all of the G4 are). Lexa had never been angry with a delinquent before. They were summoned an hour ago at the commander’s office in her mansion, after Lexa received a call from Anya. Both of her fists are now covered by their blood. She was beyond furious.

 _‘I never told you to sexually harass Clarke.’_ She roared to Dax. The poor boy grumbled something incomprehensible.

 _‘I told you to scare her not to rape her!’_ The commander channelled all her anger in one last kick to the boy’s groin. The boy is now whimpering in pain.

 _‘ **Yu gonplei ste odon**. I don’t want to see the three of you ever again. I don’t want to see you ever in school, and you will never dare be near Clarke again!’_ She gave them her warning that’s as fierce as the fire burning in her eyes then she leaves without even listening to their replies. She knew Aden might not agree with her decisions towards the three delinquents’ fate but she also knew that Aden will not defy her, not with what they have tried to do to Clarke.

 _‘It was never meant to turn into that… Thank god, Anya was there…’_ Lexa thought as she leaves the room. Her rage and guilt grew as she thought that her simple prank almost turned to sexual harassment.

\---

 _'Ouch!'_ Clarke winced at the sharp pain caused by the ointment Octavia is applying on her cuts and bruises. Clarke decided to spend the night at the Blake residence, knowing there'll be a lot of explaining to do if her mother sees her current state.

 _'Sorry griff, I don't have the hands of a healer. Between the two of us, you know you are more capable than me, I’m a pastry chef right?_ ’ Octavia, the younger Blake winked at her wincing patient.

 _'That is why you don't have to baby sit me anymore, I can handle myself!'_ Clarke retorted back to her other Blake best friend. Octavia is the younger sister of Bellamy. Clarke and Octavia used to be schoolmates in Polis High before Clarke transferred to Arkadia Institute of Technology. At the moment, the Blake family can only afford one sibling to study at Arkadia, and Bellamy being the oldest is the more logical to be sent there so he can take care of the family business after he graduates. That is why the younger Blake is staying at the next best school, and the more affordable one, Clarke's previous school, Polis High. Also, both girls attend night jobs in the _Dropship_ Restaurant and Pastry Shop to help with their allowances. Octavia is the interning pastry chef, while Clarke, works as lady server. She spends the day (mostly lunch times only though) with Bellamy and by night she bonds with Octavia. That is how close she is with the Blake siblings. It's like Clarke was the 3rd Blake child, Aurora (Bellamy and Octavia’s mom) never had.

 _'So how's Polis High?'_ Clarke asked Octavia.

 _'First of all, I’m not the one with cuts and bruises so I shouldn't be the one being interrogated at the moment. Second of all, nah, there's nothing relevant happening at Polis’_. Octavia wiggled both her eyebrows at Clarke.

 _'Now start talking or I'll ask Bellamy's convoluted version of the story.'_ Octavia continued.

 _'Alright mom!'_ Clarke answered back to the younger Blake. So Clarke told everything to Octavia. Clarke described each member of the G4 group terrorizing her. How her standing up for her friend Echo got her the red card, how the delinquents have tortured her, how self-centered and egomaniacal Lexa Woods is and lastly how Anya saved her from potentially being sexually harrased.

 _'Wow, I bet the Lincoln guy looks hot'_ Octavia assumed as she gave her best friend the _sexy whistle_ after Clark finished her story.

 _'No shit, I really appreciate your relevant comment, O!'_ The blonde rolled her eyes that suited the sarcasm she gave her best friend.

 _‘Oddly, your brother thinks the same way.’_ Clarke winked at Octavia. Octavia’s jaw dropped but she recovered as fast and ignoring Clarke’s last statement.

 _'So what's your plan now Griff?_ Octavia asked her, all the playfulness now gone; concern is obviously visible in her tone.

 _'I dunno, O…'_ the blonde admitted with a deep sigh.

 _'Maybe Anya was right... I started a war I didn't know how to end, I dove into the situation without even thinking who I’m dealing with, without even checking if I’m ready and now I may have risked not just my own but even your brother's safety at school...'_ Clarke's eyes are now filled with tears. Octavia shifted her position to fully face her best friend. She placed her hands on the slumped shoulders of Clarke as she gave her best friend a firm look.

 _'I don't think it's a war if there's no retaliation. Don't just let them win without giving them a goddamn fight. The Clarke I’m looking at right now is not the Clarke I knew, not the Clarke who always protects me from bullies at Polis High. So what if that G4 is the next level Clarke-Griffin-Antagonizer? Then level up your game, Griffin, or die trying!’_ Octavia’s words of encouragement are like gasoline and Clarke’s inner fire is now lit up with intensity.

 _‘And don’t you worry about my brother, he can manage. I have confidence in him, but I have more confidence in you!’_ Octavia added, assuring the blonde. With this, Clarke gave Octavia the biggest, the warmest, bone-wrecking hug she could give her best friend.

 _‘I can’t breathe!’_ Octavia pretended to be gasping for air. Both girls are now laughing their hearts out.

 _‘Actually, I have an idea and I think you can help me, O.’_ Clarke finally said after their hug.

 _‘How?’_ Octavia asked in confusion. ‘ _I definitely don’t have any martial art skills and I don’t think baking them cupcakes will scare them away?’_ Octavia added. Clarke chuckled at Octavia’s antics.

 _‘No, O, I will not ask you to be my personal bodyguard, and no I will not ask you to bake them anything. They don’t fucking deserve the good stuff you make!’_ Clarke answered her friend with a roll on her eyes.

 _‘Do you still remember the Trigedasleng elective you took before? I need you to translate something for me.’_ Clarke gave her friend one final wicked grin.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yep, Clarke's scooter is really named Going Merry. A reference to one of my favorite anime series, One Piece.
> 
> *Jake's lung cancer and him being a chemistry professor is a reference to my another all-time favorite series, Breaking Bad.
> 
> *Of course, the tampon-patty burger is a reference to oitnb 
> 
> *I mentioned Manny Pacquiao, yes he is one big bigot, but he's still the best boxer I know. 
> 
> Plus points to everyone who noticed all my little references ;)
> 
> Trig translations:  
> *Yu gonplei ste odon - your fight is over (shame on you, if you don't know this tho!)


	2. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll use this section to summarize the previous chapter! 
> 
> *Insert deep narrator voice* Previously on Once Upon a Shooting Star...
> 
> We are introduced to the group reigning over Arkadia Institute of Technology, the school where Clarke just transferred. And in a twisted turn of events, Clarke managed to piss them off. We were also given a glimpse of what the group can do to you once you make them your enemy. Enter their minions, the delinquents...
> 
> But Clarke will not go down without fighting, and as the chapter title implies, it's retaliation time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and Kudos! Keep it coming! I really appreciate it. I want to know how people feel after they have read the chapter. It keeps me fired up writing the next one. :)
> 
> Btw, You can listen to 'Cold' by Jorge Mendez while reading. It's the music used on one of the scenes in this Chapter.

_'Can you please explain to me again why we're hiding behind these bushes at 6:30 in the morning?!?'_ Bellamy begrudgingly asked his best friend. Both of them are crouched, comfort completely absent from their position, behind the school's enormous planter boxes located beside the parking lot. They have been in this awkward position for about thirty minutes already. And Bellamy's patience is slowly evaporating as minutes pass by. 

 _'It's retaliation time, Bell.'_ Clarke replied firmly. Those four words reverberated the fire burning inside the blonde. And if looks could kill, he would have died already by how fierce and dedicated Clarke's stare is as she said these four words. Yes, Bellamy is irritated at their current plight, and all the irritation is now added up with anxiousness, curiosity and doubt altogether. 

 _‘Wow that explained everything, Clarke!'_ Bellamy snapped back. 

 _'But whatever your plan is, I hope it's well thought out and not stupid at all, ok?’_ Bellamy added with a brotherly concern written all over his face. Clarke felt a pang of guilt in her stomach upon hearing her best friend. She avoided his gaze and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

 _'I'll be fine, Bell. Just as what Octavia had advised last night, I will not go down without putting up a goddamn fight.'_ Clarke answered, huddling all the courage she can huddle. But this pandemonium inside her is starting to swell up as she accepted the ugly truth, that her plan, really, is kind of stupid. Bellamy didn't miss his best friend's mannerism and opened up his mouth to argue with her, but his words and attention were snatched by the familiar sound of screeching tires as two sports car have parked rather quickly and bluntly before them. Four figures are now walking out of the cars and are headed straight towards the entrance of the school. Good thing they haven't noticed the company of the two of them hiding behind the enormous bushes. 

 _'About damn time! They may be huge assholes, but I have observed that they have a thing for punctuality.'_ Clarke commented as quietly as possible while checking her watch for the time. It's 6:45 AM. Students are already piling up on the entrance as classes start at 7AM. Bellamy stared at Clarke, jaw dropped and eyes bulging, as he realized that they were waiting for the G4 all along. So this also means that Clarke's plan of retaliation involves them. Clarke is now searching something from her sling bag and Bellamy caught a glimpse of a red card. 

 _'Stay here!'_ Clarke ordered her best friend quietly but firmly. She then stood up and started jogging towards the direction of the unaware group without waiting for anything from Bellamy. The older Blake was so shocked, that he was not able to do anything to stop his best friend at whatever stupid thing she’s planning to do.   

 _‘Gargooooyle 4!!!’_ Clarke shouted with all her might as she caught up with the group. All the members of the G4 turned towards her. All their faces mirroring confusion (even Anya, the expressionless one). They are all standing at the entrance of the school; where Clarke caught up with them. She's explicitly looking at their leader, the brunette grounder with long wild curls but in beautiful braids. Fierce sapphire eyes met with bulging emerald ones. No one will forget what she did next; this one should be written in the history books of Arkadia Institute of Technology. The blonde sped up to where the brunette grounder is located and when they are already face to face, she smacked her own version of the infamous red card on Lexa's forehead. The action was then followed by another surprise, Clarke's right fist, punching Lexa in the face. It connected with Lexa's unaware jaw. The commander herself was caught off guard by the action but to Clarke's dismay, she didn't stumble down. 

 _'I am not afraid of you and your delinquents. My father died doing everything he can so that I can have this scholarship. I will continue to study here and persevere and not even one of your arrogant asses will stop that. I did not exist to please anyone of you. And I will not suffer anymore just because I pissed you off for defending my friend!!!’_ Clarke shouted at the top of her lungs as she is now grasping for air. 

It's as if time itself stopped. Everyone in 10 metre-radius halted and stopped moving. All faces in shock, jaws dropped as they watched the scene unfold before them. No one even dared to blink an eye, afraid that they might miss something. It was so quiet that a pin dropping on the floor can be heard. The silence was deafening that Clarke could hear her heart hammering against her chest. Even Lexa forgot how to speak. She stared at Clarke with combination of shock and amusement. To Clarke's surprise, fury hadn't reached Lexa's face yet. Maybe it will take more time for the brunette to register what had just happened and Clarke need not to wait for that moment. So after her cutthroat speech, she turned away without making eye contact with anyone, and ran as fast she can towards the school building, towards her safe haven, the rooftop. To her relief, no one dared to follow her.

\----                 

Clarke is still at the rooftop staring at the opulent view vested before her. Today's weather can add up to that. It is indeed a sunny day. Fluffy, cotton candy- like clouds are invading the sky, the mighty sun almost hiding beneath them. The peaceful yet compelling structure of the city is lying beneath the vast sky. A flock of birds have settled besides her, chirping happily as if they’d finally found their own Disney princess. The murmur of morning breeze is gently blowing against her face. Echo was right; the place really helps when you need something to calm your nerves. And based on what Clarke had just done, she needs all the help she could get to abate the extreme feelings battling inside her. She closed her eyes and recalled everything. 

 _‘Serves her right...’,_ Clarke thought as a small smile escaped her lips as she remembered the tiny prick she felt when her fist collided with Lexa’s jaw. For the first time, she felt free; she felt light- hearted and unsusceptible. It's as if all her anger towards the G4 had deliquesced with her punch on the brunette commander. She is remotely rejecting all the possible negative consequences of her action. She doesn't want to think of that right now, or whatever Lexa might do next. She doesn’t want to ruin this perfect view by being distracted of anything, not even Lexa’s wrath. Not yet. She deserves this moment of halcyon. This is her reward to herself for standing up and never giving up on her quandary. But also, Clarke knows she cannot hide in this secret spot forever. At one point she needs to face the consequences of her rebuttal. She needs to go back to reality and face Lexa's ire. So, with one last look (she refused the thought that this might be really the last time she’ll be able to stare at this view), Clarke took all grandeur of the sight then with a deep inhale, she turned and left to return to her next class. Her visit to the rooftop took time at the expense of her first subject. She felt guilty about this and promised herself that she'll need to make it up tomorrow (that is, if there’s still tomorrow in her case).  

She's now walking towards her chemistry class when her ears caught the sound of a beautiful music. Someone's playing a violin. She followed the sound and found herself in front of an almost empty room. The door was slightly opened. Her curiosity took over her as she sneaked inside the room. Her foot automatically stopped at its place when she saw who the person responsible for the music was. Her eyes fixated on the girl before her, her mouth fell open in amusement. Her heart skipping a beat and all the butterflies in her tummy is now erupting begging to be released. There, in the mini elevated stage, is Anya sitting, devotedly playing her violin. The piece was so passionate, overflowing its way to Clarke’s heart that the blonde has felt the need to close her eyes so that she can indulge more on listening to the beautiful music. She had never before heard a piece as beautiful yet as melancholic as this. It is sending a message of longing… Of waiting... Her heart suddenly aches for Anya. Clarke's thoughts where interrupted by the abrupt stopping of the music. As she opens her eyes, she saw Anya was already staring at her. Her blue eyes met with sad hazel brown ones. 

 _'I'm sorry for bothering you; I didn't mean to interrupt...'_ Clarke immediately stammered. She felt panic due to Anya's stare. 

 _'If I knew you'll be such a stalker, I shouldn't have saved you at all yesterday.'_ Anya coldly replied to Clarke while starting to pack her things, starting from her violin, carefully placing it on its expensive leather case.

 _'I'm sorry; I’m not intentionally stalking you! It's just that I was on my way to my next class, then I heard this beautiful music and I thought I’ll just drop by to see who’s playing and here I am...’_.

 _‘You can’t just barge in on a room just because you feel like it. I hate how Privacy is so scarce nowadays.’_ Anya refuted back, all her things are now packed as she is starting to exit the room.

 _‘I’m really sorry; you don’t have to leave now, you can continue. I mean, I’m not planning to stay here for long, I still have my next class.’_ Anya just ignored Clarke as she continued to walk showing no sign of hesitation to leave.

 _‘Thank you again for saving me yesterday...’_ Clarke still trying to continue her now- monologue, as she is hopeful even for a tiny acknowledgement from the obviously out of mood grounder. Anya, already on the door, just gave her one final cold look before officially leaving. 

\----

 **‘Jus drein nou jus daun -wanheda’**. Lexa can’t help her smile while playing with the improvised red card (that was smacked on her forehead by Clarke this morning) with her left hand then softly massaging her jaw with her right hand. The trigedasleng was beautifully but meticulously handwritten in gold ink.

 _‘So she has talent in calligraphy as well… I see…’_ She thought to herself as she lets out a soft chuckle. Lexa is currently in her Calculus class that consists of only ten students (actually, all her classes had only 10 students) as Lexa doesn’t like to mingle with many people.  As always, Aden and Lincoln is with her.

 _‘Heda, is there something wrong?’_ Aden asked her warily. Lexa was caught off-guard by the sudden inquisition of her blonde friend.

 _‘Why, what’s wrong?’_ Lexa asked innocently.

 _‘You’ve been smiling to yourself since we got here in this class.’_ The blonde answered back.

 _‘Clarke must really have done a big damage on our friend’s brain then.’_ It was Lincoln who butted in this time with a malicious grin on his face.

 _‘What?! Of course, not! It’s just that the content of this card that Clarke gave me is so funny! Look...’_ Lexa showed her friends the card she’s been playing with for a while now and eyeing both of them simultaneously for their approval, her action hiding the blush that slithered up her cheeks.  

 _‘And how is that funny, commander?’_ Lincoln asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 _‘Well… It says Blood must **not** have blood! But then she calls herself, the commander of death! It is so contradicting that it doesn’t make any sense! I mean, what kind of threat is that? Isn’t it funny?’_ Lexa explained as she lets out a soft chortle.

 _‘Aden, can you please tell me why we’re still friends with this dork? It’s clear her humour is way out of this world’_ , Lincoln feigning Aden an exasperated look. Aden just raised both of his hands in surrender not making any comments.

 _‘Oh please... It is because I’m the coolest person ever, and I’m not a dork! I’m-’_ Lexa exclaimed, the egotistical smile never leaving her face. She wasn’t able to finish her sentence though.

 _‘Ms.Woods, Mr. Forest and Mr. Nightblood! Was the lesson so difficult you need to brainstorm over there on your seats? Why don’t you share with the class what you’ve discussed? Perhaps, it can help your classmates.’_ Professor Kane called out the (Anya-less) G4. Professor Kane had just interrupted their chitchat. Kane is one of the few professors that are not afraid of the group. He treats them the way he treats his normal students. He is not intimidated by the social standing of G4 and their families. With this, G4 themselves admire him with great respect.

 _‘Sorry professor Kane!’_ the three grounders chant in unison, all of them blushing at the unforeseen calling out of their professor. Aden then laughs to himself. He was so relieved but at the same time surprised by Lexa’s behaviour. Usually, if someone gave you a threat and punches you in the face, you usually succumb to fear or go berserk and plan for retribution. But this is Lexa. This girl will never succumb to fear even if Satan himself apparated in front of her. So the only expected reaction for Lexa was to counter- attack. Aden expects Lexa to be furious with Clarke. He was expecting the brunette to order him the full force of delinquents to show Clarke her true power. Heck, he even feared for Clarke’s life this morning. But looking at Lexa, he cannot believe how cheerful and lighthearted the commander is right now. Her emerald eyes are even twinkling.

 _‘Lincoln is really right, Clarke must have done damage to Lexa, brain-wise and maybe, just maybe, heart-wise, the latter needs to be proven yet.’_ Aden concluded to himself.

\---

 _‘Freaked out’_ is kind of an understatement to what Clarke is feeling right now. Everyone in school is waving at her and greeting her. They are actually being friendly and Clarke doesn’t know why. In her class, she even got her armchair back and people would even offer to take notes for her. Clarke is suspicious that this is another part of the delinquents’ pranks.  But even Jasper Jordan approached her during their free time. She’s at the library studying for her chemistry class.

 _‘I’m really sorry for yesterday Clarke. Please don’t take it personally; I’m just doing my job.’_ Clarke blinked at Jasper three times.

 _‘It’s your job to smash eggs at other people’s heads?!’_ Clarke asked somewhat angrily.

 _'No! Yeah-, I know this is bullshit for an excuse...I mean as delinquents, we have no choice to do those things because our asses are on the line.'_ Jasper continued to explain.

 _'I'm really sorry Clarke, you must think so low of me right now...'_ Clarke paused for a moment to take in the situation of the skinny boy sitting beside her.

 _'Hey, Jas... Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things, it's alright, I forgive you...'_ Clarke gave the skinny boy beside her a faint squeeze of assurance, her anger towards the boy already gone as fast as it had arrived.

 _'Hey, if it's not the most famous person in the school right now… Oh, I’m Monty Green, by the way...'_ An Asian looking boy slicked his way to the chair beside Clarke as he extended his right arm for a handshake.

 _'Uhmm, Clarke Griffin... What do you mean by that?'_ Clarke asked in confusion as she accepted and returned Monty's handshake.

 _'Well… First, you are the only one to ever survive us delinquents... Second, you didn't just survive; you, retaliated. You punched Lexa in the face. That’s Alexandria-fucking-Woods, man! Clarke, you gained everyone's respect and admiration after that! To tell you the truth, never have I imagined in this lifetime that someone will stand up against the great Alexandria Woods. That was just awesome! Too bad we weren’t able to record that… Imagine the all the views we’ll be getting Jasper…'_ Monty explained dreamily. Clarke can sense the genuine on the boy's words and she felt the blush creep up her cheeks. She can't find the words to respond so she just lowered her head and returned to the book she's reading.

 _'And because of that, I brought you a gift!'_ Monty continued as he pulled out a stainless steel liquor flask from his pocket.

 _'Is that what I think it is?'_ Jasper butted in excitedly.

 _'You bet it is dude!'_ Monty chided matching his friend's excitement.

 _'Whoa! We're in the library! You know you can't just smuggle drinks anytime you want!'_ Clarke scolded her companions as she turned to the direction of the librarian to check if the aged lady can see them. Fortunately, she's nowhere to be found.

 _'Hey, you ungrateful twat! That is Monty's famous moonshine! That drink is the bomb, Clarke! People actually beg Monty for this. And it is not usually available though, because Monty only mixes that for special celebrations!'_ Jasper gave Clarke a hurting look.

 _'And what you've done deserves a celebration.'_ Monty added with a wink.

 _'Alright, we'll leave you to your celebration princess. Enjoy!_ Jasper finally stated as both boys stood up to leave and with a final wink at Clarke, the two of them left. Clarke just swayed her head in disbelief and immediately snatched the slick container and pocketed before their librarian could return and see it. 

\---

Clarke is walking alone towards the parking lot minutes after their dismissal. Bellamy couldn't accompany her because he still has group projects to attend to (Who has school projects at the third day of the school year? Lame excuse! ). While walking, her thoughts wandered on how extreme and fast her life has changed in a span of three days. On the first day, she's just a normal student adjusting to a new school and new environment. On the second day, suddenly, everyone's smacking eggs at her. Then on the third day, after twisted turn of events, surprisingly, everyone loves her. Everything seems a lot to take in. All of these are so overwhelming for the blonde. And she can't help but just wonder what the next day will bring her.

 _'I just hope my luck will continue tomorrow...'_ She thought with a sigh. Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a black sedan fast approaching. Three men in a crisp black suit walked out of the car towards her. Their whole demeanour is screaming danger.

_'Miss Griffin?-'_

_'Who are you?'_ Panic is evident on the blonde's voice.

 _'Please come with us.'_ One of the three mysterious men continued as he grabbed Clarke by the arms. _'What? Wait, who are you? Where are you taking me? I can't go with you?!!!'_ Clarke, completely overtaken with terror, is now resisting herself from the grip of the three men. She's already shouting at the top of her lungs but no one is near to help her.

 _'Stay away from me!!!'_ Even with all her efforts fighting, it still is not enough for her to be able to escape and ran away. Though, with all due respect to Clarke, the three men really had a hard time taking her to the car, she kept on fighting them.

 _'Heeellpppp!!!!'_ she's now inside the heavily tinted sedan, still struggling and screaming at the top of her lungs. She’s situated at the back of the car, sandwiched by the two unidentified men in suit.

 _‘Hey… Stop fighting… Or else, we’ll crash idiot…’_ The driver scolded Clarke while doing his best to stay the car on lane.

One of the men snatched a hanky from his pocket to cover Clarke's nose. In seconds, everything seemed swirling, Clarke’s eyelids becoming heavy, and in an instant, the world turned black.

\----

[Woman #1's voice]: _'She has beautiful golden curls, though it looks like she hadn't combed for centuries...’_

[Woman #2's voice]: _‘Her skin is smooth as satin and as clear as well, we’ll just have to apply some moisturizer...’_

[Woman #1's voice again]: _Whoa, and these chests... Wow they are so developed. I wonder if they're natural..._

With the last comment, Clarke's eyes jolted open. Her eyes adjusted to the blinding light above her. It was almost piercing. Her brain, half working, tried to remember what the last thing happened. Everything seems to be swirling still. Maybe, it was still the remnants of the drugging to her a while ago. Right, she was kidnapped by unknown men and was put to sleep! Now, she remembers everything!

 _'Who are you? Where am I?’_ She asked groggily as she tries to pull herself up on a sitting position.

 _‘And why on earth am I naked?’_ Surprise reached her when the cold rushed in towards her body when the blanket covering her slipped down. The sudden realization of her nakedness made her scramble for her two hands to cover her now bared chest.

 _'It's alright we are professionals. We are used to seeing hundreds of those a day…'_ The unknown woman with kind face assured her. Though, the assurance did not help Clarke to move a muscle. 

 _'We are informed that you suffered multiple beatings yesterday. Please allow us take care of you. We just want to treat your body…'_ The second woman is now guiding her to lie down again. There is something in these two women that made Clarke trust and follow them (Or maybe, her brain is just fuzzy?) but she didn't regret her decision as the two women started applying some oil-like liquid on her then immediately started massaging her. The liquid has that warm mint effect that when combined with good hands applying soft pressure on your muscles, god, the result was ecstatic. Clarke didn't realize how bad she needs this massage. She made a mental note to thank whoever sent these two angels to caress the living hell out of her body. Then that's when she realized the most important question she should be asking right now.

_Who asked you to do all of these?'_

_'You will know later, Miss Griffin. The young master plans on seeing you after this session. But please know you are in safe hands, we will do you no harm...'_ Clarke just nodded, bewildered why she's satisfied with the answer. She's taking a word of a complete stranger for her safety. Clarke is trying to fight it but her eyelids are getting heavy again.

 _'If they're going to kill me after, at least my last known memory would be this heavenly massage...'_  Clarke thought as she slowly drifts to sleep again.

\---

For the second time around, Clarke woke to another unfamiliar room. It is a handsome and eerily quiet room. The woodworks of the room are screaming the meticulous taste of its owner. She hasn’t been to a 5-star hotel, and maybe this is the closest she'll ever experience it. Her body feels so light, so clean and so full of energy, as she tried to pull herself up. She can smell the vanilla scent moisturizer that was used on her skin. She realized that she's still naked, except for the blanket covering her, this time though (thank god), there are no other people to witness her birthday suit. Beside her, lay a beautiful black Giorgio Armani dress with a neatly written note, _'wear this'_.

'Wow… This looks expensive.' Clarke hesitates, but it's not like she have any other choice because there's no other dress she can wear. Her things where nowhere to be found. Clarke then took the liberty, the dress suited her perfectly. It accentuated her curves. The not so high slit is teasingly bearing her luscious legs, then the chest part showing just the right amount of cleavage. The dress came with a silver Stuart Weitzman stiletto. It added inches to her height as she wore it. Its colour matching her silver nail art she had just noticed. She gasped at her reflection in the mirror. She almost failed to recognize herself. She looked so elegant.

 _'Wow… I can't believe this... If only my father had the chance to see me like this...'_ Tears are now starting to form at the thought and will warningly fall anytime. She's still looking at her reflection when she noticed the group of pictures across the room. She walked towards them to check.

She was taken aback by what she saw. There on the picture, were the young G4 all laughing genuinely and playing with muds. They are so innocent and full of vigour. Arrogance completely absent from their faces. The young grounders are accompanied by three girls Clarke hasn’t seen before. They are all beautiful and carefree. Clarke's heart felt warm just by looking at the picture. She's still looking intently at them when she heard a set of crisp knock and slight creak of door opening. She turned her head and found a tall muscular guy in a butler uniform. He is wearing a John Watson-moustache and in Clarke's point of view, it actually fits him. 

_'Good morning, Miss Griffin. My name's Nyko. I'm here to assist you if ever you need anything before you meet up with the young master.'_

_'Morning?!? Oh my god! My mom is surely sick worried already. I have to at least call her now…'_ Panic is clearly written on Clarke's face as she turned to her surrounding to look for a clock. At last, she found one. It's already 5:30 in the morning.

_‘Do you have a phone? I’ll just call my mom…’_

_'No need to worry, Ms Griffin. Young master already called your mother yesterday to personally ask permission for you to stay the night. As you see, young master didn't want your sleep to be cut short. Also, your friend, Mr Blake, has been notified as well. You must be very tired; you slept for almost eleven hours’._ Nyko, the butler, informed her calmly. 

 _'What? Ok, everyone's been blabbering about this young master, but who is he really? And where am I? Why do I need to wear this expensive dress? Where are my things? Why does he have a picture of young G4 on his room? Please spill the beans already!'_ Clarke begged the butler, her irritation is now growing. 

 _'Oh I see… You found their picture. Isn’t it refreshing to see how innocent they were?’_ Nyko, commented with a kind smile as he continued,

_‘Young master will be here any moment now. She will be the one to answer your inquiries because the truth is, I really have no idea how her mind works.’_

_'Oh, your young master is a she then...'_

_'Indeed. I'm now going to fetch her and your things. By the way Miss Griffin, I would like to commend that you look so stunning. Now if you'll excuse me…'_ Clarke felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the butler’s remarks as she watch him leave the room. Clarke returned her attention to the picture she's holding. Her curiosity is still lingering on the identity of the three girls accompanying the young G4. A little later, another set of knocks came. Clarke settled the picture carefully back to its place then headed to the door to open it. 

_'So you must be this mysterious young maste-'_

_'Lexa?!?'_

\---

_'Young master, I’ve checked on Clarke. She's on the guest room, already awake and dressed. I think she's now ready to see you.’_

_'Good. By the way, have you already fired that guy who chloroformed Clarke?_

_'Yes, young master. It has been taken care of...'_

_'Good. God, I’m still angry by what he did. Good thing nothing happened to Clarke, because if there is, I will personally send him my wrath.’_

_'I'm sorry, in his behalf young master…Not to defend his actions, but Clarke didn't come easy.'_

_'I expect not. But it's never a reason to drug her. Anyway, what's done is done. Leave now, and fetch Clarke's things._ Lexa ordered Nyko in an elegant flip of her hands. With a final bow, Nyko left the room. Lexa immediately followed to go Clarke's room. 

In just a few moments, Lexa was able to reach Clarke’s room. No, she’s not excited to see the blonde, that’s what she kept telling herself. Knock. Knock. Knock. Lexa knocked on the door without being prepared to see the heavenly view that will welcome her upon the opening of the door of her own guest room.

_'So you must be this mysterious young maste-'_

_'-Lexa?!?'_ Clarke's bewildered expression welcomed her. 

Lexa have never seen anyone as ethereal as Clarke right now. She reminded herself to scold Nyko later for not warning her. Lexa is used to attending gatherings and meeting beautiful models and actresses, but even for that fact, none of them compares to the blonde before her. She caught her breath as she examined Clarke from head to toe. Her dress suited her perfectly, emphasizing all her curves on the right angle. She did her best to avoid the blonde's good earth cleavage but it's drawing too much attention. She focused her eyes on the blonde's scandalized but angelic face. Her forest green eyes met with the sky blue ones. And she is becoming used to being lost at it as she swallowed the invisible lump in her throat. Looking at Clarke now, Lexa felt extremely underdressed, even though she's wearing her expensive crisp button up, fit chino slacks and her posh leather shoes. Suddenly, she’s become conscious on the heat forming in between her thighs. Lexa also learned that she has tendency to be lost for words when being surprised (whether intentionally or unintentionally) by Clarke. Lucky for her, she was able to regain her composure. 

 _'Hello, Clarke.'_ Lexa unconsciously rolling her tongue to emphasize the K, while walking to enter the room. She was thankful her voice didn't reflect all the gushiness she's feeling inside. 

 _'So, you are the one responsible for all of these?!'_ Clarke is still glaring at her. 

 ‘Yes…’ Lexa answered; confused by the tone Clarke is addressing her. After everything she's done for her. Is she angry?

 _Where are we? Where are my things? Why do this?_ Clarke threw in all the questions that's been sitting in her head since forever. 

 _‘Oh, right! We're in my mansion, the Woods mansion here in Arkadia specifically... I mean, you might be confused; we have different mansions on other cities as well…’_ Lexa explained nonchalantly. Clarke rolled her eyes as she remembered how arrogant Lexa is.

_'Lexa, you can't just kidnap people and decide that they should undergo a total make-over on your mansion.'_

_‘Hey, can't you be grateful? I just hired you with Arkadia's best class therapist to treat your sore body then I've just dressed you with clothes and shoes that you might never be able to buy ever!’_

_'Excuse me, but when did I ask you to do all of these for me?!'_

_‘Oh yeah, you didn't. But I figured, if we're going out, I need to dress you properly. Titus will kill me if the media finds that I’m hanging out with a commoner.’_

_'Oh wow, we're going out now?!'_ Clarke almost shouted, clearly surprised and irritated by how Lexa just insinuated her commoner status. 

 _'You should be thankful. All the girls out there will literally beg to be in your shoes.  I mean, hanging out with not only the wealthiest student in Arkadia, but also the leader of G4? That’s something. I can buy you clothes; you can ride with me in my Lambo going to school. I can even provide you scholarship, so that you won't need to maintain your grades anymore. Your life will exponentially be easi-'_ Lexa wasn't able to finish her sentence as she needs to dock to avoid the flying stiletto Clarke threw at her direction. 

_'You bitch!!!' Clarke exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Do you really think I am that materialistic? No Lexa, you can't bribe people with things for them to be in your life!!! I am not that kind of person and I never will be! Even with all your money, you’ll never be able to buy me!!!’_

_‘Actually, you don't even give a damn about me… You know what? I know why you did all of this. I made you look weak on the school grounds yesterday. Now people respect me. They now recognize Wanheda and you've recognized the power that comes with it. You want it for yourself because you are threatened. Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, you should just kick me out of the school. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never go out with you!!!'_ With this, Clarke threw the other stiletto at Lexa. Good thing, Lexa has good reflexes and was able to dock the second time around. 

 _'Clarke, I didn't-, it wasn't-'_ Lexa could not find the right words but it didn't matter anymore as Clarke, stiletto-less, is already storming out of the room without even looking at her. She watched her march out of the room with a great lump in her heart.

 _'Oh god, I fucked up...'_ Lexa finally concluded with a deep sigh.

\----

 _'Earth to Lexa?!’_ Lexa's staring to nothingness was interrupted by Aden waving his hand at her face. 

 _‘Wow Lexa, I’ve never seen you think that deep before… Whoever’s causing that, I’m sure she loves you too.’_ Aden gave her friend a wink.

 _‘What are you-‘_ Lexa tried to counter as she blushed profusely by her friend’s comments. But she was cut off instantly.

 _'-And why the fuck are you sitting in an air bed-turned-floatie in the middle of the pool at six in the morning?_  Aden asked amusedly.

 _'Uhmm, it's a new hobby, floating myself. Uhmm, It helps me de-stress... Someone suggested it to me recently... I’ve also researched that it is best done in the morning…’_ Lexa stammered. 

_'And what are you exactly stressed about, commander?'_

_'Uhmm, school works. The lessons are becoming difficult, haven't you noticed?'_

_'When did lessons became difficult on the third day of the school year? And more importantly, when did the mighty commander cared for her studies?'_ Aden asked Lexa suspiciously, quipping his eyebrows.

 _'Of course I cared for my education! 50% of the future Woods enterprise will be at stake if I didn't do well.’_ Lexa snapped back.

_'Ok, ok... If you really cared, then we should be going, we'll be late for our 7am class! An and Linc are already waiting for us outside…'_

_'Ok, c'mon help me. I had just bought these entire ootd. What a waste, if it’ll just be wet now...'_

_‘You should have thought of that before engaging on your newfound silly hobby!’_ Aden answered, swaying his head in surrender as he extended his arm to help his friend.

 _‘Shut up!’_ Lexa rolled her eyes as she accepted her friend’s arm. Good thing she is athletic and has a good sense of balance. She was able to easily leap unto the dry land without any damage to her attire. The two grounders are already on the hallway towards the garage when they cross path with Nyko. 

 _'Good morning, young master Aden.'_ Nyko bowed down to Aden. Then he averted his direction to Lexa.

_'Young master Lexa, the girl has been dropped off safely to her house. Though she left the dress on the car'_

_'Whoa, who are we talking about here?'_

_'No one!!!'_ Lexa almost growled. Both Aden and Nyko jumped in surprise.

 _'Easy, monkey! Geez, that floating thing isn't helping you de-stress at all!_ ' Aden was taken aback by the sudden outburst of Lexa. 

'I'm sorry; I’m just really stressed...' Lexa apologized ashamedly. She was also surprised by her sudden fit of temper.

_‘Obviously, you are…’_

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a cartoon strip of the 'go float yourself' on tumblr before, and I thought it was hilarious so I included it here.


	3. The Virgin and the Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert deep narrator voice* Previously on Once Upon a Shooting Star...
> 
> We found out about Clarke's not-so-brilliant-retaliation plan against G4. Nonetheless, it was still effective as she gained the respect of the whole school for standing up on them. Then, comes Lexa's reaction, somehow whipped by Clarke's kickass punch, tried to ask her out in a very rascal-Lexa-manner. And of course, Clarke dumped her, end result, Lexa floated herself internalizing what she did wrong. We also got to see a grumpy Anya, interact with Clarke! 
> 
> Now, the chapter ended with some questions unanswered. Who are the three girls accompanying the young G4 on the pic? How will Lexa redeem herself? Will Clarke's attraction for Anya falter after interacting with her bad temper? Now who is this gay and this virgin this chapter is pertaining to? Let's all find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments! Keep it coming! ;*

                Clarke is currently alone, parking her scooter beside Bellamy’s car when another sedan arrived and parked opposite her current location. Her best friend already gone ahead knowing maybe she’s supposedly be accompanied. Two girls then walked out of the car. Clarke recognized them as Ontari and Nia Quinn, the resident twin cheerleaders of the school.  As the two of them walked out of their car, they instantly noticed Clarke.

_‘Hey Ontari, did you bring my meds for my allergies?’_

_‘Why, what’s the problem sis?’_ Ontari asked her sister back, pretending to be concerned.

_‘I think my allergies for peasants are acting up. Achoooo!’_ Nia faked a sneeze towards Clarke’s direction.

_‘Oh, the infamous Clarke Griffin!’_ The other twin remarked as her eyes followed Nia’s fake sneeze finding Clarke. 

_‘Bless you sissy! Hey Griffin, do you know that this year, we will end our reign in the Guinness Book of World Records as the only school with all students having their own cars? Obviously, that's because of you.’_ Ontari's face painted in disgust as she observes Clarke from head to toe.

Clarke did her best to ignore the two, as she started walking towards the entrance of the school. Her mood hasn’t recovered yet from her altercation with Lexa this morning and now her patience is being tested again. Clarke wondered how many lives she had taken her previous lifetime for her to suffer from all of these; her classes haven’t even started yet. 

_‘Feeling brave under the commander’s protection?’_ Ontari snickered towards the back of the blonde. Clarke’s ears rang upon hearing Lexa’s moniker. 

_‘And what does that supposed to mean?’_ Clarke snapped as she turned her direction back at the twins, clearly irritated at what they are implying. 

_‘Haven’t you noticed? The only reason you’ve survived this long is because she hasn’t unleashed her full rage on you. Maybe after all this time, the commander's becoming rusty, eh?'_ It was Nia's turn to refute back stroking her chin as if the action is making her intelligent. 

_'And when did that become protection?'_ Clarke rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

_'No, I don't think Lexa is becoming rusty. The commander must have pea for a brain but at least she's smart enough not to fuck with me anymore. Well, definitely smarter than the both of you!'_ Clarke continued to answer the twins, suddenly feeling the need to defend Lexa. Now, where did that come from? Clarke definitely doesn't know. 

_'What did you say?!?'_ The twins exclaimed at the same time.

  _'Now if you'll excuse me, I still have classes to attend to and I’m more than willing to spend my brain cells there than to continue this nonsense conversation with you.’_ Clarke turned her back against the twins and started walking towards the entrance of the school without giving the Quinn siblings the chance to repudiate back. 

Upon reaching the entrance of the school, her scumbag brain doesn't want to let go of the realization that (as much as she doesn't want to admit it) Nia Quinn is right. The reason why her school life is kind-of-peaceful-as-of-the-moment is because Lexa had not gone full Voldemort on her. 

_'Maybe Anya talked into her. After all, she's the most sensible and most humane among the four...'_

_'But why would Anya do that? She was even pissed at me during our last conversation?'_ Clarke countered herself.

_'But looking back, Lexa was trying to be nice this morning, she failed miserably though. But the effort was there...'_

_'I mean, what is she thinking? Is this a plot for something worse?'_

_'I really couldn't understand how that pea brain of her works. Oh well, I just need to be ready, if ever she plans on doing something bad...'_ Clarke finally concluded as she realized that deciphering the G4's actions is a lot more difficult than any of her subjects.

\---

Maybe there's still some _felix felicis_ inside Clarke as her morning classes went smoothly. Her lessons were relatively easy; she was able to participate actively on the recitation and got perfect scores on her seat works. Yes, maybe the number of students who stopped by and greeted her, decreased drastically. But she couldn't care any less as she doesn't even want the attention. What made her morning so carefree was the absence of 1. The delinquents. Yep, she hadn't suffered yet from any of their pranks today. 2. Quinn siblings. Aside from the morning exchange with them, fate is kind enough not to give her the chance to meet with the twins again. And finally, 3. Lexa and the rest of the G4. She hasn't forgotten how the curly brunette insulted her this morning and she doesn't know how she will feel if ever their paths will cross each other now. 

Clarke is on the corridor, walking on her way to her Math class, when she realized something is not right. Every student she walks into is looking at her suspiciously. They are even backing away and murmuring to each other, blatantly showing how they are eavesdropping about her. The familiar uneasy feeling in her stomach is starting to grow. 

_'What the hell happened this time?'_ Clarke thought to herself nervously.  Her question was instantly answered as she entered her classroom. Her heels were stopped on track. Her eyes becoming wide in shock and embarrassment as her mouth fell open which she instantly recovered as she gritted her teeth in anger. It was in this time; Clarke was sure her _felix felicis_ completely ran out. There on the board,  written in all caps: **'CLARKE GRIFFIN IS A GAY SLUT WHO SLEPT WITH 13 PEOPLE, GIRLS AND BOYS ALIKE.'**

  _'Jesus, Lexa, when will you give me a fucking break!?!'_ Clarke hissed through gritted teeth as she angrily stormed out of the room to find the brunette wherever the hell she may be.

\---

_'28... 29...‘_ Lincoln is almost breathless as he counted while lifting his body. He is currently doing pull-ups on one of the monkey bars on the school's playground. 

_‘Guys do you remember the Dropship, my uncle’s resto-slash-pastry-shop? I visited the place last night... 30… 31…’_ Lincoln asked his friends as he continued lifting his body.

_'Hey, Linc. What's with the showing-off?’_ Lexa asked Lincoln randomly, ignoring her friend’s query. She is seated above the monkey bar beside Anya, both of them watching Lincoln. The school’s playground became one of the places they like to hang-out when passing the time. Green grass and trees surrounding them serves refreshment to their eyes (as if they needed refreshment though). 

_‘I’m not showing-off, idiot... As I was saying, last night, I went to the Dropship, 32… 33…’_

_‘Then I saw one of the staff. She’s kinda cute... 34… 35…’_ Lincoln continued his story.

_‘No, kinda-cute is not the term because she’s really cute… But she didn’t notice me. So I realized, I better step- up my game. 36… 37…’_

_'Oh great, another chic story we are not even excited to hear about!’_ Lexa interjected as she rolled her eyes.

_‘If you’re bored by my story, then just join me here!’_ Lincoln invited Lexa challengingly.

_‘You know we can all do that... Well, except for Aden...'_ Lexa motioned her hands pertaining to the whole pull- up thing Lincoln is presently busying himself.

_‘And as much as I don’t want to back out from any challenges, but I’m gonna pass because I don’t want to be sweaty at this hour of the day…’_ Lexa continued as she gave Lincoln a disgusted look.

_'Hey, you know I can pull that off as well!’_ Aden argued as he threw the coke-in-can he just bought from the cafeteria to Lexa. And the commander, having great reflexes as always, caught it without effort.

_'It's just that I don't see the sense in doing it. I mean, I’m just not the body builder type, I guess... Whoa, An. You're here!'_ Aden was shocked when he noticed the presence of Anya while he opened his own coke-in-can to drink. 

_'I guess I am.'_ Anya replied curtly. Her eyes now staring into the abyss of nothingness, clearly not interested on the topic her friends are invested on.

_'Yeah, An. Lately, you've been spending your time away from us... I know Lexa can be irritating most of the time, but you know, you don't have to avoid me and Aden, you can just avoid her...'_ Lincoln snorted at his teasing while continuing his pull-ups.

_'Fools. Anya is not obligated to spend her every minute with us. I can't blame her though, if I have to spend my day with the two of you, listening to all your pinings to your different girls, I would piss off too!'_ It was Lexa who answered for Anya.  

_'You're just jealous because up to now, you still don’t have any girlfriend!'_ Aden stuck out his tongue at the brunette.

Anya just gave a soft chuckle while listening to her friends roast each other.

_'Hey, that's not true! It's my choice to be single. Why the hell would I be jealous? And besides you know my motto right? Love is weakness!'_ But her questions and explanation were never heard as the two grounder boys roared into laughter, knowing that they'd checkmate their commander.

Lexa just rolled her eyes at her two laughing friends. She then averted her gaze to Anya. 

_'By the way An, what's your plan on-'_ , the brunette was not able to finish her sentence as her attention was snatched by a familiar shouting voice.

 

_'LEEEEXXAAA!!!'_ Clarke is screaming at the top of her lungs while running towards the group's direction.

_'I've been looking for you all over school. Come down here, you pea brain!'_ Clarke ordered Lexa after she finally reached the group.

_'What the hell, Clarke?'_ Lexa asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stared down at Clarke but she is smart enough not to move an inch.

_'So, are you out of any ideas or are you just that desperate that you resulted to slut shaming me?!? Yes I am gay! But for your information, I'm still a virgin!’_ Clarke exclaimed, the anger eradicating in her voice. After her somewhat inappropriate revelation, she gave Aden one forceful kick to the knee. _‘Ouch!’_ Poor Aden, at the moment, he's the only grounder Clarke can kick, as the rest of the G4 are elevated on the monkey bar. The enraged blonde then stormed away without waiting or looking back at any members of the G4 (not even Anya), leaving everyone with their jaws dropped in amusement and confused as fuck.  

All of them were silent for a long time. Minutes passed before Lexa was able to speak again.

_'Wow... She looked for me all over the school and finally found me here just to announce to me that... she's gay... and virgin...'_ Lexa whispered as her gaze continued to linger on Clarke's distancing figure.

_‘Ok, Lex… I don’t think that is what she was implying?’_ Lincoln replied eyeing their leader rather suspiciously.

 

_'Who's the jealous one now, Linc?'_ Lexa asked the muscular grounder, her eyes twinkling, as she obviously can't hide her sheepish grin.

The three grounders just stared at her, jaws dropped in disbelief by what had just happened.

\--- 

_‘I didn’t know Clarke is gay…’_ Jasper nonchalantly spoke while erasing the content of the board.

_‘Why, does it bother you?’_

_‘No! Of course, not-‘_

_‘Oh, hi Clarke!’_ It was Monty who first noticed the arrival of the blonde on their classroom. Clarke’s whole being is still pre-occupied by her anger towards Lexa and the rest of the G4 when she re-entered the room. She momentarily forgot about everything and was taken aback by the scene that stumbled upon her. Jasper and Monty is in deep conversation while erasing the vandal on the board. Then they immediately turned towards her upon realization of her presence.

_‘Hey, we don’t think that this nonsense on the board is true so we erased it as soon as we saw it.’_ Monty offered Clarke an explanation. 

_‘Even if you don’t believe it to be true, it doesn’t give you the immunity or benefit of being innocent of the crime.'_ Clarke crossed her arm as she accused the two boys.

_‘Wait, what?!?’_ Both Jasper and Monty blurted out in unison.

_'Did you just accuse us?'_

_‘Hey, we pride in ourselves on the shenanigans that we do. And this shit is just rock-bottom. We will never do that kind of horseplay! That is way below the belt, and that’s not how we do our work!’_ Jasper added taking full offense by Clarke’s accusations.

_‘You mean, Lexa never ordered you to write those?’_ Clarke asked in confusion. 

_‘Nope. Lexa had not ordered anything from us delinquents since Monday. Not even after you punched her in the face.’_ Jasper confidently informed Clarke. 

_‘Come to think of it… Lexa hadn’t retaliated back to Clarke since the punching incident… Whoa! What did you do to the commander, Clarke?’_ Monty’s chinky eyes doing its best to widen at the sudden grasp of the thought.

Ok, this is the second time that someone pointed it out to Clarke, Lexa’s absence of action against her rebuttal yesterday. As if, it is the blonde’s fault that the commander is taking her time in doing so. Is it really her fault though? But why?o

_'Well, even if she didn't order it, doesn't necessarily mean she didn't write it herself!'_ This time, Clarke is very confident on her alibi. Her confidence though, was easily snatched out of her upon seeing the reaction of the two. As if Clarke had just said one silly joke, the boys have burst into laughter. 

_'Imagine, the almighty Heda Alexandria Woods… Going out of her usual way, just to walk in this same room, picked up a dusty chalk and wrote down this slander? Is that how low you think of the commander? With just a snap of her fingers she can already kick you out of the school. Why would she choose this degrading act?'_ Jasper is now grasping his stomach while laughing.

_'And besides, she is known as the “commander” because she “commands”, Clarke...'_ Monty chided in.

Clarke then realized that what Jasper and Monty pointed out made sense. Looking back, Lexa (and the rest of the G4) had confused expression on her face somewhat indicating her innocence from the crime. 

_‘But this morning, we… I thought… Oh shit!’_ Clarke smacked her forehead then collapsed on the nearest armchair as she realized the context of lashing her anger out on the G4 a while ago. She just announced her sexual preference and the status of her vagina in front of the worst audience possible. Now every single member of G4 knows that she’s gay and virgin. 

Clarke prayed to all the gods in heaven to cast their powers upon the earth and crack the lands open so she can just jump and let her whole existence be devoured. She actually doesn’t know what’s more embarrassing, the idea that the whole school knows she’s a slut, or the idea that G4 knows the truth that she’s still a virgin. Of course, being a virgin is something to be proud of specially if she prefers waiting. What’s embarrassing is the fact that G4 now knows because Clarke shoved the information in their faces and normal people don’t just do that. Especially if they don’t have any reason to know! The blonde considered running back to the playground where she left the G4 and explain but she knows it will only worsen everything. Also, her precious pride is kind of telling her to just suck it up. 

_‘I’m so stupid…’_ Exasperation, resulting from sheer embarrassment, is imminent in Clarke’s voice.

_‘Hey, don’t get discouraged by those false accusations against you… You’re stronger than that. You’ve proven it to us already…’_ Monty then reached out his arm to Clarke’s back trying to relieve her stress.

_‘Actually, half of it is true. I mean... I’m gay. Bisexual to be specific.'_ Clarke turned her direction towards Monty as she admitted her preference to the Asian delinquent.

_‘Well if it’s any consolation, or if it would make you feel better, I too am, Clarke....’_ Monty responded to the blonde with a kind smile. Clarke doesn’t realize but she actually felt better as a small warm smile escaped her lips.

_‘Okay, Happy coming out day to you guys! I support you and all but I think, we should settle down already… Kane and the other students will be coming anytime soon!’_ Jasper butted in as he is already starting to walk towards his seat. Clarke then stood up quickly and before Jasper could be out of reach, she grabbed the skinny boy by her right hand then Monty on the other. Before they could do anything to resist, she hugged them tightly.

_‘Thank you guys…’_

_‘Is this what you gays do after coming out?’_ Jasper chuckled but warmly participated on the group hug.

_‘Shut up!’_ Clarke and Monty expressed at the same time.

\---

_'Oh my god, Clarke! You're so funny... HAHAHA!!! My tummy is still hurting. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. I wish I was there to witness everything...'_ Octavia was wiping the tears of joy that she conjured due to her excessive laughing. 

_'You know, maybe, I shouldn't have told you that...’_ Clarke is staring gravely at Octavia. 

The two girls are doing their shift tonight at the Dropship. No customer can be found dining at the moment so Clarke had the liberty to stay at the pastry section of the restaurant and accompany her friend there. 

_'Hey Griff, why so serious? It's not like you can still do anything about it, right? I mean all you can do now is sulk about it and be stressed or you can just laugh it off and get it over with. The choice is yours Clarke! And because I'm the greatest friend ever, I’ll give you a hint. The latter is better.'_ Octavia ended her advice to Clarke with a wink. 

_‘I know, O... It's just that it's so embarrassing!’_ Clarke is now shaking her head as she let out a chortle. 

_'Don't worry, Griff. It'll pass.'_ Octavia assured her best friend. 

_'Oh by the way, I remembered something... You know last night? The nephew of the owner was here! And he's so fucking hot! Like, hot-hot! But of course, I’m really good at this hashtag-conceal-don’t-feel-thing, so I guess he never had a clue? Good thing you weren't here or else, maybe our friendship's finally over fighting for that smokin' ass!'_ Octavia’s voice is oozing with desire and excitement. 

_'And speaking of, why weren't you here last night? Bell told me you couldn't come. Though he didn't even care to elaborate!'_

_'Uhmm...’_ Clarke shifted from her position uncomfortably. She wasn't ready for the sudden inquisition of her best friend. Clarke was thankful that Bellamy didn't spill information even to her sister. She wonders if Lexa threatened him. 

_'Can we talk about something else? I promise, I’ll tell you about it after some time. I'm just not in the mood yet to talk about it tonight.'_ Clarke decided to settle in for the truth as she doesn't want to lie to her best friend. Well, also, she can't think of any valid excuse that Octavia will actually believe. 

_'Hey, are you ok, Griff? Of course, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.  It's alright; I’ll be waiting when you’re ready...’_ Octavia is suddenly concerned for her blonde friend. 

Clarke has been avoiding the thought the whole day because she doesn’t want her guilt to be washing up on her whole system. For her, she has the right to stay outraged at Lexa for as long as she wants. The brunette made her life a living hell in just a span of three days. She threatened her, she kidnapped her and she insulted her. Clarke already decided that she will forever hate Lexa even when the Earth turned upside down. And that is why Clarke doesn’t want to tell Octavia the events that took place on the Woods mansion the other night. Octavia doesn’t need to know that the brunette hired the best therapist for her, that she even bought (a very) expensive dress for her, and that she actually asked (well, more of a declaration) her out.  She doesn’t want Octavia pointing out that maybe Lexa is not that evil after all. That maybe, Lexa is just bad at expressing herself. Clarke also does not want to entertain the idea that she overreacted this morning. She’s not even sorry that her brain instantly accused Lexa as the culprit behind the low- blow vandal incident against her. For Clarke, Lexa is the worst person ever and she has every right to stay mad at the arrogant commander. End of story.

                Her train of thoughts were suddenly anchored back to reality by the chiming of bell on the entrance door of the pastry shop indicating that customers have entered.

_‘Welcome to the Dropship! How can we help you?’_ Both Octavia and Clarke chanted in unison.

‘An, what are we doing here? You don’t even have a sweet tooth’ Aden sulkily asked Anya as they walk inside the pastry shop. Anya’s attention is clearly on the cakes presented before them and not on her friend grumpily accompanying her. She is scrutinizing each of the cake as if this is a matter of life and death decision. Both of them ignoring the two girls’ welcoming chant not realizing that Clarke is actually there.

_‘Miss, what flavour is-‘_ Anya was not able to finish her question as her gaze lifted finding Clarke. Hazel brown met with sapphire blue. Clarke found herself blushing by just the eye contact and Octavia didn’t miss this.

_‘Clarke?! What are you doing here?’_ Aden finally noticed the blonde.

_‘I hate to break this to you, but not everyone’s lucky enough to have everything be served on a silver platter to them. I need to work to help with my allowances...’_ Clarke answered the other blonde sarcastically.

_‘Wow, what a very hardworking girl… Or should I say, hardworking virgin?’_ Aden remarked doing his best to stifle his laugh.  Clarke just rolled her eyes at Aden’s antics.

_‘Hey, you sneaky bastard! You just want to see Clarke the virgin, that’s why we’re here right?_ Aden teased Anya while poking the side of the girl grounder.

_‘Enough.’_ Anya's cool authoritative voice ordered the teasing friend.

_‘How much for this?’_ Anya pointed at the chocolate mousse slice. Her face is blank, clearly not affected by the antics of her friend.

_‘That’s $5.00 for you.’_ Clarke answered casually. Though internally, it’s a different story. Her heart is thumping wildly against her chest, her stomach doing all kinds of summersault; everything inside Clarke is celebrating as Anya didn’t deny Aden’s teasing. Clarke’s brain completely rejecting the fact that Anya didn’t confirm it either. 

Anya then collected a crisp 10 dollar bill from her wallet as she gave it to Clarke, her fingers brushing slightly with the blonde’s. Clarke didn’t miss the tiny spark that resulted from the touch. It was Octavia who prepared the slice of cake and placed it in a box, as Clarke busied herself on the cashier for Anya’s payment. 

_‘Anything else?’_ Octavia asked Anya charmingly as she handed the package to the tall girl. 

_‘That’s all, thank you.’_ Anya replied as she accepted the package, she then turned towards the exit without waiting even for Aden.

_‘Wait, your change!’_ Clarke reminded Anya.

_‘Keep it.’_ Anya replied as she raised her hand while continuing the walk towards the exit. 

_‘See you tomorrow, virgin princess!_ ’ Aden waved his hands towards Clarke then immediately followed Anya.

_‘Ok, what was that all about?’_ Octavia asked her friend as soon as the two G4 customers left.

_‘Well, my friend, you’ve just met half of the G4, the group demonizing me at school. Those were Anya and Aden.’_ Clarke explained nonchalantly.

_‘Demonizing, eh? Is that why you blushed profusely when you made eye contact with that Anya?’_

_‘I did not! And besides it was Lexa who’s the real demon among the group, just wait until you meet her!’_ Clarke blurted out.

_‘Wow! Who is it really, Clarke? Anya or Lexa? Now, you want that Lexa meeting the best friend already! Buckle up, Griffin! Your indecisiveness will make your life one hell of a rollercoaster ride!’_ Octavia is now feigning confusion. 

_‘What?!?! That’s not what I said, O!’_ Clarke is now red in embarrassment, clearly scandalized by Octavia’s suggestive remarks.

_‘Hush, Griff, it’s alright.’_ Octavia just gave the blonde the-don’t-worry-i-understand-you-nod.

\---

_‘Hello everyone, Professor Kane will not be able to attend your class today. He called in sick this morning. He didn’t give any exercises for you so luckily, you have one hour to pass the time. Spend it wisely!’_ It was professor Niylah who entered the room to announce the good news (the good news pertaining to students having one hour free time! Not Kane being sick, ok? Just to be clear.). In an instant, there’s clattering of things as students started to pile up the exit excited to leave the room and spend their free time ‘wisely’. Clarke wondered why it was Niylah who Kane called to announce his sick leave. Not that she's making any issue out of it. Of course, it's none of her business. She just felt protective of her kind-and-oh-so-hot-professor. Anyway, she tidied up her things while wondering what she’ll do for the next sixty minutes. One idea popped up as she excitedly headed for the exit to go to the rooftop. Good thing she decided to bring her art materials today. She’s been planning to sketch that view that the rooftop is generously presenting, since the first time she saw it. And now fate has finally given her the chance. 

As she reached the place, she dropped her things and collapsed on the nearest comfortable area with shade. She opened her sketchbook, brought out her pencils and started drawing the magnificent view before her. She was already finished doing outlines of the city buildings when a familiar voice interrupted her.

_‘Mind if I join you?’_ It was Anya. She didn’t wait for the blonde’s reply as she sat down comfortably beside Clarke.

_‘Hey, I haven’t confirmed yet.’_ Clarke answered; her right eyebrow raised as she ignored the abnormal rate her heartbeat is going.

_‘Oh. Im sorry, I’ll just leave then-‘_

_‘Nah I’m just kidding!_ Clarke reached for the arms of Anya to refrain her from standing up.

_‘It’s just that last time, our roles were reversed. I mean, I was the one crossing your privacy back then. And you are clearly pissed off at me, remember? So now, I saw the payback chance and I took it.’_ Clarke flashing her perfect grin at Anya as she explained.

_‘To defend my actions, I reserved that room for myself alone, Clarke. While, unlike this very rooftop, which is open for everyone.’_ Anya refuted back.

Clarke raised her finger to argue, but snatched it back, realizing Anya has a point. _‘Ok, you win smartass!’_

_‘You are very talented, Clarke.’_ Anya praised her as she is now looking at Clarke’s sketch.

_‘I… uhhh... Thanks…’_ Clarke stammered, instantly blushing as she was not prepared to receive the compliment from Anya.

Anya then just gave a soft chuckle as she returned her gaze back to the breath taking view before them. Clarke, reading that the conversation has already ended, returned her attention to her sketching. They went on like this. Clarke drawing, while Anya staring into the grandiose of the view, sometimes glancing at Clarke's works. The silence was never awkward and Clarke was thankful for that. She never thought that she will have her moments with Anya like this. If she could just stop the time and stay in this moment forever, then life can be perfect. 

_'Do you know the time difference between Arkadia and Paris?'_ It was Anya who broke the precious silence enveloping them for a while now as she asked the question out of the blue. 

_'Hmmm... That was so random...'_ Clarke replied as she tried to search her brain for information. She wants to know the right answer to impress the grounder, unfortunately no matter how she ransack her brain, she was not able to find what she was looking for because clearly she haven’t reached Paris yet, and she doesn’t know a single soul who does. 

_'You know what... Never mind. By the way, I have to go now...’_ Anya said she as stood up effortlessly. Clarke can't help but feel a pang of disappointment as she realized that her time with Anya has come to an end already. 

_'Thank you for letting me stay. Have a nice day, Clarke.'_ Anya smiled as she turned and started walking towards the exit. Clarke just nodded as she watch her leave. Her heart skipped a beat when the girl grounder smiled before she left, it was very rare. Actually, Anya’s whole friendly disposition is very rare, and Clarke can’t help but to think (or hope?) if she is the reason for it. She checked the time; she still has 15 minutes before her next class. She fought the urge to walk with Anya back to their rooms. After all, Anya has great regards for her privacy. She knew they are not close enough for them to be seen walking together in public that is why she let the grounder leave ahead of her. She then packed all her art materials and fixed her other things as she stood up and started walking towards the exit of the rooftop. She was almost on the door when two figures popped before her.

_‘Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not so fast Griffin!’_ Nia Quinn is literally blocking her way; right hand raised ordering Clarke to halt, the other holding her phone as she is currently watching a video clip.

_‘So this is where you secretly meet with Anya then... Griffin?’_ Ontari asked advancing on Clarke, surveying the place. _‘How romantic…’_

_‘This is actually a public place. Anyone can come and go. And no, I don’t secretly meet with Anya here. It was random…’_ Clarke defended back. 

_‘Nah, this video is telling me otherwise... Look at how you flirt with her. Admit it, you planned everything!’_ Nia shoved the phone to Clarke. Clarke accepted the phone and is now watching a very familiar scene as it just happened minutes ago. Apparently, the Quinn siblings secretly recorded her interactions with Anya and based on the angle of the camera it really looks like she’s flirting with the grounder.

_‘God… this just proves how much of a slut you are Clarke!’_ Nia snatched back her phone from Clarke afraid that the blonde might do something to dispose of the video. The twins are now doing the mandatory maniacal antagonistic laugh.

_‘It was the two of you…’_ Clarke whispered in horror as she finally realized who the masterminds behind the vandal incident are, the previous day.

‘ _Yes. It was definitely us. We thought you would have figured it out ahead of time, but maybe you’re not that smart after all? Or maybe you're just so busy flirting wth Anya...’_ Ontari suggested while confirming their misdoings.

_'But we only wrote it. This video? This is you, proving how gay and slut you are.’_ Nia continued, waving the phone carefully as it holds the precious evidence against Clarke's supposed crime.

_‘And when did talking to Anya in the rooftop made me a slut?’_

_‘Oh, don’t you know? Anya has a girlfriend. A long- time-LDR-girlfriend.’_ Ontari answered  her, feigning shock.

_‘What…’_ Clarke can’t hide the shock and pain in her reaction. It was as if both the Quinn siblings had just slapped her simultaneously. She was never ready for this news. It never occurred to her that Anya is not single. How can she be so foolish to assume otherwise? 

_‘Hey, Ontari, Show Clarke the Vogue France magazine we bought yesterday from amazon…’_ Nia ordered her sister. Ontari searched her bag for the magazine. She then heaved it to Clarke’s face upon finding it.

Clarke then saw a somewhat familiar face upon seeing the front cover of the magazine. A gorgeous brunette Latina in sexy dress is staring back at her. Her eyes automatically searched for her name, she found it on the lower section of the front cover. It said Raven Reyes. She knew she had seen this Raven before.  She closed her eyes as she dig through her own brain palace. Finally, a bulb lighted up, Ding! She’s right, she saw Raven already, only her younger version though. She was one of the three girls accompanying the young G4 in the picture she examined on Lexa’s mansion.

_‘That is Raven Reyes. Anya’s childhood sweetheart and long- time girlfriend. She had an accident two years ago and needs to undergo knee-surgery in France. The rehabilitation took two years, but in a few days’ time, she’ll be coming back home to Arkadia!’_ Ontari started explaining.

_‘So this is why she asked for the time difference between Arkadia and Paris…’_ Clarke thought to herself as she finally realized what the random question of Anya a while ago was about.

‘ _It’s actually the talk of the town among us rich for a few weeks already. Of course you wouldn’t know…’_ Ontari continued to explain.

_‘Look at her… Rich, beautiful, sole heir of the Reyes industries… Smart... Model...  She’s just so perfect! Then look at yourself. Do you really think you can replace her in Anya’s heart? Oh c’mon, stop dreaming and wake up to the harsh reality, girl!’_

Clarke was silent, her eyes almost filled with tears but she willed for them not to fall. She’s still staring at the magazine she’s holding as if it can alleviate everything she’s feeling right now. It’s been what? Four days? Four days, and yet she can’t understand why her heart is breaking at the news. She felt foolish and ashamed for hoping… Suddenly she felt weak. Now, she doesn’t even have her usual courage to fight back at the two Quinn siblings in front of her. The information melting all her will power. She just accepted their berating, their insults. 

_‘Awww… Do you now realize that no matter how long you flirt with Anya here in the rooftop, she still won’t have her eyes on you? It’s an insult to be even comparing Raven to you!!!’_ Ontari’s facial expression scandalized by the idea.

_‘So stop pining on Anya. Know your place, slut!_ ’ Nia then advanced on Clarke and shoved her on the shoulder. The action was so forceful that Clarke was coerced to fall two steps backward. She then tripped on something causing her to lose her balance. She shut her eyes tightly, expecting her body to hit the hard ground. But the fall never came as two sturdy arms enveloped her ensuring her safety. She opened her eyes to see who her saviour is and her eyes bulged in shock upon seeing a familiar curly haired brunette. Lexa’s expression is literally grim. Her stare is petrifying. Her eyebrows is furrowed, eyes all dark, dilated in anger. Her jaw clenching as she gritted her teeth.

_‘Lexa… I…’_ Nia stammered. All the colors left both the twin's faces. They actually look like they are going to faint in horror just by the look the commander is giving them.

_‘Attack her and you attack me.’_ Lexa hissed through gritted teeth. Her voice was full of venom ready to indulge everyone who hears it. 

_‘You will receive your red card tomorrow. Now, Leave!’_ Lexa growled. The immense displeasure vibrating on each word. The Quinn siblings hurriedly scoffed away to the exit not needing to be told (roared by) twice. 

_‘It’s okay. You’re safe now.’_ Lexa looked down on Clarke again; the green in her eyes is now visible. Concern is slowly replacing the horrid on her face. Clarke then instantly stood up. Lexa followed.

_‘Don’t worry-‘_

_‘Go away!’_ Clarke blurted out as she jabbed the magazine she was holding at Lexa’s chest. She felt weak as her actions didn’t even affect the commander’s stance. 

_‘What the hell is your problem? Didn’t you see, I just saved you?’_ Lexa snapped back at Clarke.

Clarke then lashed out on Lexa. All her anger towards the twins for their unscrupulous horseplay, her anger towards herself for being foolish to hope for Anya's affection, and her anger towards Lexa for just existing are all combining and growing at an immense rate. She is like an active volcano about to erupt any minute now and Lexa is the poor tourist that will be engulfed by the lava of her rage.

_‘You want to know what my problem is? It’s you! Look at what you just did a while ago! You just gave out another set of red cards and then what? They will suffer too and they will blame it all on me! Because that’s what you always do right? You don’t think about the consequences of your actions! You just watch everyone suffer until they can’t take it anymore!’_

There was a pause. Lexa is staring at Clarke intently, her eyes searching for something.

_‘Not everyone… Not you…’_ Lexa then replied quietly. A tinge of hurt escaping her face but it was rapidly replaced by stoicism. 

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa's response. She was not ready for this (actually, she was never ready for the many things that happened today). There it is. The confirmation Clarke's been dreading to hear. It was just four words, but it actually explained many things. Lexa just confirmed the thing Nia and Monty has been pointing out to her. It was a confirmation that Lexa is not actually taking her time to plot a massive counter attack at Clarke. It was the confirmation that Lexa purposely stopped her antics. For the longest time, Clarke was so focused on her war with Lexa that she refused to see her actions. She was so blinded to actually see that Lexa was waving the white flag already. And Clarke could not understand this. They were supposed to war with each until the end of times. Why can't Lexa finish the game she put Clarke into? Why can't she stay as the evil she's supposed to be?

And now Clarke is frustrated more than ever. But she channelled all her frustrations towards the brunette in front of her because she is hell-bent decided on hating her. 

_'I hate you and your arrogance!'_ Clarke poked her finger at Lexs's chest.

_'I hate that smug that never leaves your face!'_

'I hate... I hate your stupid green eyes and how fierce it can become!'

_'I hate how you dress up and how it makes you look respectable because clearly, you ain't!'_

_'I hate how you flip your hands and its regal effect!'_

_'I hate how you boss everyone around as if you own them!'_

_'Then... I hate how you suddenly stopped ordering the delinquents to terrorize me... Because I can't understand why! Am I that weak to you?'_

_'God, I hate your pea brain, and how it works!_

_'Heck, I even hate your wild curly hair and your intricate braids!_

Clarke exclaimed all her anger at Lexa. She then stormed towards the door exiting the rooftop without waiting for any reply from the commander. She realized that this has become her exit style whenever the curly haired brunette is involved.

Lexa, with slumped shoulders and tired eyes, looked down and and examined herself. 

_'Why do I always manage to fuck things up...'_

\---

See you in 12 hrs, An. So excited to meet everyone!  
My plane is about to board already so I'm going to turn  
my phone off now.  
xoxo  


**Raven** , 8:30 PM

Maybe this is the hundredth time Anya have re-read the message she received from Raven. She can't help but smile to herself as she stares down at to the Vogue France magazine she's been reading before she received the mms from the girl on the front cover. Her mood drastically improved over the days as she realized what is to come. Her two years of waiting will finally end in 12 hours. She can't help but wonder how tomorrow will turn up. Is the two years enough for Raven to realize it? Can Raven finally see who she is? What she's capable of? Anya's brain bombarded these questions as anxiousness, and excitement are swelling all at once. Yes, it’s going to be difficult for Anya to sleep tonight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clarke's I hate you speech to Lexa is a reference to one of my all time favorite movie, 10 things I hate about you. However, if you'll notice, Clarke just listed 9 things only. She doesn't want to accept it but the 10th is the fact the she doesn't actually hate Lexa. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all... 


	4. Moonshine time with the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert deep narrator voice* Previously on Once Upon a Shooting Star...
> 
> Clarke met her newest antagonists, the evil twins Nia and Ontari Quinn. They secretly outed Clarke through writing vandal on Clarke's classroom. Clarke then thought that this was another prank of Lexa and the rest of the G4, so she immediately rush to find them. She then sort of accidentally came out to the group. Later that afternoon, Clarke spent her free time sketching her view on the rooftop. Anya sat with her for a few minutes which was captured by the Quinn sisters. When Anya left, Nia and Ontari then confronted Clarke accusing her of flirting with Anya. They then revealed to Clarke that Anya has a long distance relationship with Raven Reyes so she should stop whatever plans she has for Anya. They then pushed Clarke which made her trip to something and fall. Fortunately she was caught by Lexa. Lexa was really furious with the Quinn sisters and threatened them with a red card. This action made Clarke really mad with Lexa. 
> 
> Who is Raven Reyes? What will Clarke do about the information that Anya has LDR with Raven? How will Lexa react to Clarke's anger? Let's all find out.

'Claaaaaarrkee!!!' Clarke had recognized the voice calling her even without looking. She rolled her eyes, ignored it and continued walking.

'Princess!!!' Clarke is still ignoring the call.

'Hardworking virgin princess!!!' The voice calling her is very persistent.

'For fuck's sake!' Clarke breathed out as she turned her direction back towards the voice calling her. Clarke is supposedly on her way to the library to spend her precious free time studying chemistry. But then unfortunately Aden noticed her and called her, and as stubborn as he is, he didn’t stop until he got his desired response from the blonde. And now, here comes the obviously pissed-off Clarke, storming their direction.

'What do you want?' Clarke snapped to the other blonde as she reached them. 

'Hey, we're friends now right? Why don't you sit with us and drink?' Aden offered his own flask, flashing his friendly grin to Clarke. He and Lincoln are casually having a liquor picnic on the school playgrounds, both comfortably laying on their blanket sheet as if this is a normal thing to do in school. 

'Ok, maybe I wasn’t paying attention when it happened, but when did we become friends?'

'You just came out to us the other day. People usually do that to their families and closest friends first, and obviously, we are not blood related, so we figured, maybe we're your closest friends!' Lincoln answered Clarke teasingly as he quirked his eyebrows.

'That was a mistake!' Clarke admitted ashamedly as she collapsed to sit in between the two grounder boys. They stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

'Hey, you're drinking in the middle of the day? Is that even allowed?’ Clarke stated, eager to change the subject as she is still ashamed by her actions yesterday. 

‘Pfft, suck it up, liquor police! You better taste this holy drink, Monty’s specialty, moonshine!’ Aden offered his flask again at Clarke while trying to stifle his laugh, completely ignoring Clarke’s accusations.

‘I have my own. Monty gave it to me the other day…’ Clarke informed the two as she searched her bag for the stainless steel flask.

‘Whoa! I see you’ve been chum with my delinquents?' Aden commented, stroking his chin at Clarke. 

‘Well yeah… it’s easier to interact with them, obviously easier than the two of you!’ Clarke finally found her flask as she stares at it unsurely.

'Hey… don't worry, you're with G4. If you haven't noticed yet, rules don’t apply to us...’ Lincoln placed his hands at Clarke’s shoulder reading the uncertainty from the blonde.  
But Clarke’s uncertainty is not because of the alcohol mix she’s about to chug. Her uneasiness is actually about the question that’d been bugging her. Questions that never left her since the Quinn siblings broke the news to her yesterday. Questions that made Clarke’s sleep last night, somewhat impossible. Questions that still lingered on her even while walking towards the library. Questions that can be answered by these two accompanying her now. She pondered on whether she'll ask them about this or not. Maybe she shouldn't and just let it go. After all, she has no business on knowing anything about it. 

 

'Spit it out princess!' 

'What-'

'You think too loudly, it's bothering me already!'

'Oh right, uhmmm...' Clarke is still hesitant. 

'Do you guys know Raven Reyes?'

'Ahhh.. Raven, eh?' 

'Are you eavesdropping on us? Because she's actually our topic before we saw you...' Lincoln is eyeing Clarke suspiciously.

'What? Of course not! I just stumbled upon her on a magazine and I've read she's acquaintance with you... I was just curious...' Clarke defended herself.

'Well, she's more than acquaintance to us. We're family. Since our parents are business partners, we literally grew up together. She knows us like the back of her hands. Especially Anya...’

'Anya?' Clarke asked.

'Yeah... It goes back from when we were still kids, kindergarten specifically. Anya was a unique one. She wouldn't talk to any other kids except Lexa and Raven. She would just stay in the corner and be contented observing from afar, while every kids out there would play. It took a long time for me and Lincoln to become friends with her really... '  
'There are times, Anya will just cry and we couldn't make her stop, even Lexa. Then Raven will arrive and she will know exactly what to do.'  
'It goes on like that for years... Raven helped the introvert Anya bloom and interact with others...'  
'And we could see that Raven really makes Anya happy. She was Anya's childhood love... Though growing up, no one really knew what they were. They never admitted their status...'

'And when Raven had that freak car accident? Anya was really, really devastated... She wanted to go with Raven on France for her surgery but Raven stopped her. She said that Anya's family and friends are here in Arkadia. That Arkadia is where Anya’s home is, so she must stay here. Raven knew that it will be difficult for Anya to be exposed in new environment again, especially if she doesn’t have any assurance on whether she’ll be there to help Anya. With the surgery and rehabilitation, it’s never a guarantee. And the only thing that made Anya stay is Raven’s promise that as soon as her surgery and rehabilitation were finished, she’ll be coming back home. Anya held on to that promise…'

'And just like that, Raven was gone... And Lexa, she took the responsibility of taking Raven's place; because slowly Anya was returning back to the introvert she had been... Lexa was so protective of Anya... She would always talk to her... She stayed for her... She became that shoulder Anya could always lean on. On those two years that Raven was gone, Lexa's bond with Anya just grew exponentially. No force would separate those two...'

'But Raven is coming back now… She’s finally fulfilling her promise to Anya! Finally, Anya can be truly happy again...' Aden chided dreamily as he checked his watch for the time.

Clarke can feel the familiar prick in her chest she felt yesterday when Nia and Ontari first disclosed the information to her. Half of her is wishing that they are just lying. That this is another make-up story like the vandal they wrote on the board. But it is not. Aden and Lincoln had just confirmed it. She took a big sip on the flask that Monty gave her and the bittersweet taste of moonshine flowed on her taste buds then straight to her throat, to her stomach. She felt a tinge of heat on the trails where the alcohol flowed. Her head is now swirling, Clarke not knowing whether this is the effect of the one big gulp of moonshine she drank, or because of the Raven-Anya love story she just heard. Maybe, a mix of both. She felt lightheaded but her heart surely isn't as she realize how impossible it is to compete with Raven. She can't even compete for just the fact that Raven is beautiful, rich, smart and kind. What more for the fact that she is Anya's childhood love. Her only love.

'Ehem..' Clarke's train of thoughts were interrupted by a cough. She figured it wasn't Aden or Lincoln as their heads are already turned, to see who it came from. Their eyes have bulged widely, their jaws dropping dramatically as if they had just seen a ghost.  
Clarke then followed their line of sight and as she looked at the figure in front of her, she can't help but mimic their bewildered expressions. Because if ghost is not a thing of unexplainable entity, then the figure before them surely is.  
'Holy mother of god?!' Aden and and Lincoln chanted together, both doing the sign of the cross. It was a little bit louder than intended as people turned towards their direction and they too stopped at whatever they are doing when they saw her. 

Standing awkwardly in front of Clarke, Aden and Lincoln, is Lexa. A very different Lexa. Her trademark wild curly intricate braids are missing as it is replaced by a very long, one-sided, straight hair. Her usual crisp, button-up blouse is replaced by a simple white v-neck shirt, emphasizing her collar bones. Her shirt comes with a cute cartoon racoon print and somehow, the animal complements the commander. Clarke noticed the right arm tribal tattoo slightly popping from the sleeves of her shirt. Her usual chino pants is replaced by a black skinny jeans and it is partnered by a black chuck taylor. And the most intriguing part of her outfit is that she's actually wearing eyeglasses. The lenses however, are photochromic, as it immediately turned dark upon exposure to sunlight. Because of this, Clarke couldn't see the familiar green in her eyes. The Lexa standing in front of them looks so unbelievable. She looks so normal. Like a normal high school student. A normal- commoner-highschool student. And as Clarke examined her from head to toe, she realized that Lexa actually looks cute. No, cute is an understatement, but Clarke will never admit it to herself and to everyone that Lexa is really attractive, even just in normal, commoner attire. 

'Who are you?' Aden stood up; shock is still resting on his face as he pinched Lexa’s cheeks to check if the the girl in front of them is real.

‘Ouch… I’m Lexa, Idiot! Who else would I be?’ Lexa slapped Aden’s hands to refrain him from pinching her cheeks.

‘Whoa, she even knows Lexa’s name…’ It was Lincoln’s turn to stand up and examine the commander.

‘Nope, everyone knows Lexa! Ok, if you’re really Lexa, who is that annoying classmate we all hated during our 1st grade?’ Aden asked Lexa challengingly.

‘Hey that’s not fair! I hated a lot of people… Oh wait, I remember… Stupid me, his name was Jason! He was the first person I ever punched!’ Lexa answered excitedly, her expression then changing to repugnance as she remembered how irritating that Jason was.

‘Why do you have to bring him up? Now my brain’s bombarding me with the abrasive memories of that guy! And for the last time, I am Lexa!’ The brunette scolded her friends her patience becoming thin.

‘Wait a minute, it is possible that you are Jason… Maybe you devised on killing Lexa via stray bullet or something… And now you’re impersonating her to kill me and Aden as well!!’ Lincoln gasped at the thought.

‘Whoa, you got me Sherlock!’ Lexa raised her hand in sarcasm.

‘Stray bullet??? Seriously??? You know what, I’m done with your bullshit!’ Lexa then turned her back away from the three, ready to leave them. Every bit of her patience evaporated already.

‘All right, all right we believe you! Don’t leave us now! You still have to explain the sudden change of wardrobe!’ Lincoln hurriedly stated, finally believing that it is really Lexa in front of them. He then, followed Lexa, clutched her arms, and refrained her from leaving.

‘Hey Clarke, I just want to tell you that I didn’t send that red card to the Quinn siblings.’ Lexa, completely ignoring her friends, turned her direction towards Clarke as she informed her quietly, not wanting her two friends to know about mishap at the rooftop yesterday. She tried her best to be casual but a little bit of nervousness escaped her voice. Yes, she was still hesitant that Clarke is still mad at her.

It is then when Clarke remembered her last run-in with Lexa at the rooftop yesterday. She remembered how she lashed out on the brunette who actually saved her. She still remembered all the things she screamed at Lexa and a sudden river of guilt overflowed her as she realized that Lexa took in everything she said. Actually, she took everything literally. Lexa changed her fashion statement over-night because she told her how she hated Lexa’s usual honorable get- up. Not that Lexa’s current ootd made her less respectable. No, because there is something in Lexa that everyone would always want to respect her. Like she was a badass queen of some apocalyptic world in her previous life. But, Lexa is less intimidating now, even less arrogant. Like there is so much more this girl in front of her can offer. It’s a wonder how a change in wardrobe could actually do that.

‘Will you be explaining your whole demeanour or we’ll just go back to assuming you are Jason impersonating Lexa?’ Aden crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised as he questioned the commander.

‘Uhmm... I read my horoscope and it says a change in wardrobe would bring me luck.’ Lexa explained composedly, but the tip of her ears are already red in embarrassment as she realized how ridiculous her alibi is.

‘Ok… It may have explained the outfit, but the hair?’ I mean Lex, you love your braids!’ Lincoln exclaimed, clearly shocked.

‘Yeah, I still do!’ Lexa unconsciously reached for the tip of her hair and played with it.  
‘I just thought it’s getting heavier? I dunno… I guess I have a thing for spontaneity?’ 

'Can't you just appreciate it? I mean... It took 8 hrs to straighten!' Lexa avoided eye contact from any of them as she seems determined on the tip of her hair, making her eyeglasses slide down almost at the tip of her nose. 

Clarke remembered the last thing she lashed on about the brunette yesterday.  
'Heck, I even hate your wild curly hair and your intricate braids!’ 

Clarke felt that familiar pang of guilt because the truth is she never hated Lexa’s intricate braids. Not that she hate Lexa’s straight hair now. No, she would never hate any hairstyle Lexa would pander to because Clarke knows any hairstyle would suit the commander (where is this opinion coming from, Clarke?). Of course, this opinion is based on an artistic point of view only. She never hated that curls. It was one of the unique things about Lexa. She was just taken by her extreme emotion yesterday. And now, it has become one of the collateral damage. 

‘I wonder what aspect of the commander’s life would she desperately need luck for her to change her fashion statement overnight and to let go of her pre-loved braids…’ Aden thought loudly while stroking his chin.

‘I mean, definitely not money…’ Aden answered himself.

‘Not looks either. I must admit, we are all gorgeous…’ Lincoln chided as he nodded approvingly at his own comment. Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes.

‘Our grades aren’t stellar, but they aren’t bad either…’

‘Social-wise, we don’t have problems as well…’

‘Hmmm… The science of deduction is leaving us with one answer… How could we not see it ahead of time?’ Lincoln eyeing Aden maliciously.

'Of course it has to be that!' Aden smacked his forehead, punishing himself for not realizing the first time. 

'What is it?' Clarke absentmindedly asked the two grounder boys.

'It's her non-existent love life!' The two chanted in unison.

Clarke almost choked from her moonshine as she heard the answer as she was already taking in the alcohol mix as of the moment.

'Unfortunately, Cupid's been elusive at our commander here... what a shame... Tsk... Tsk...' Lincoln shaking his head at Lexa's misfortune in love. Clarke felt her cheeks burn at the information the grounders just shared. And she doesn't exactly know why. Is she affected by Lexa's unfortunate status of being single? Definitely not.

'Because it is a weakness!' Lexa blurted fiercely, defending what's left of her pride, while doing her best to fight off the blush that's creeping up her neck.  
'What is? Love?' Clarke slurred in the words as she found herself asking Lexa, ready to debate about the topic.  
'How can it be a weakness?' Clarke continued to ask the commander. The moonshine has already taken its effect on the blonde, giving her the strength to disagree with Lexa.

‘Why would you hinder yourself from the wonderful privilege of giving out love or receiving one in return? Wouldn’t it be nice knowing that there is someone out there waiting for you? Destined for you? That no matter how arrogant and egotistic you are, someone out there will accept and love you wholeheartedly? That out there, you have a soulmate waiting for you?’ 

‘I… I…’ Lexa stammered. She wanted to counter the blonde but she was lost for words. Her brain has completely forsaken her. But good thing luck is on her side (her horoscope is right after all). As if on cue, her cell phone rang. She immediately snatched her savior from her pocket to answer it. 

‘Yes An?’ Clarke felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing Anya's nickname.

‘Right… We’ll meet you there…’ 

'C'mon, she has arrived. We'll be meeting them in TonDc bar.' Lexa gave the knowing nod to Aden and Lincoln as she pocketed her phone after the timely call from Anya. She turned her direction and started to walk away. She had narrowedly escaped her somewhat losing argument against Clarke.

'I hate to say this, but we have to go.' Lincoln gave Clarke the puppy eyes as he stood up and patted his pants.

'Don't worry, we can do this again next time princess! It’s refreshing to see someone standing up to this grumpy head!' Aden beamed at Clarke.

'Also, drink a lot of water! Mooonshine is doing something in your face!' Aden winked as he turned and walked away with Lincoln, Lexa already ahead of them.

Clarke's already red face added another layer of crimson as she watched the three grounders leave. This is when Clarke realized they weren't that bad after all.

\---

 

'I knew i'd find you here...' Clarke lifted her face from the chemistry book she's currently buried into. Buried not because she's studying it, but because her head was literally buried in it. She used her book as an improvised pillow helping her nurse her throbbing head, side effect of her finishing up until the last drop of moonshine that Monty and Aden gifted her. 

'And why am I just seeing you now? I haven't seen you in ages, young man!' Clarke demanded from the curly haired boy in front of her.

'First of all, ages is an overststement for two days... Second of all, you don't get to call me out as if you're older than me, youg lady!' Bellamy chuckled as he sat down beside his best friend.

'You did not answer my question, Bell...' Clarke answered back as she raised her eyebrow.  
'All right, all right... I promise, I'll explain everything. But before that, you have to answer me first. Why do you look like shit?'

'Is it really that bad? It was the moonshine. I knew it smelled trouble the moment i opened the flask-'

'What, you had moonshine?! Do you still have some? How did your filthy ass ended up having one? Do you know how rare Monty makes moonshine?' Bellamy blaberred in all the questions all at once.

'Shhh! Lower down your voice, Bell! We're in the library, for Christ's sake!'

'Yes, i had moonshine. Nope, i don't have any more, I finished the whole flask yesterday. How did my filthy ass end up having one? Monty gave it to me the day I punched Lexa in the face. He gave it to me as a reward for standing up against the G4. He said I got his respect because of my actions. And yeah, jasper mentioned how rare Moonshine is. And that is how I ended up looking like shit today Bell. Because i finished it all up yesterday up to the last drop.’

'Wow Clarke... On other circumstance, I would be very offended that you did not save anything for me. But knowing you, you must be going through something, for you to finish that alcohol mix up in one sit. Is there anything I should be concerned about? I thought the delinquents stopped their pranks on you?' 

'No... No... There's nothing wrong, Bell...' Clarke assured her bestfriend. She had no strength to admit to him that, yes, there's something bothering her. She had no strength to admit to her best friend, her stupid crush on Anya and how it greatly affects her that Anya has does not like her back. 

‘Whatever that is, you know you can always talk to me, right? I’m always here for you. Hey, how about we do some picnic lunch tomorrow? Just like the old times! ’ Bellamy suggested to cheer her friend up.

‘But instead of whose-mom-is-a-better cook competition, we’ll do the who’s-the-better-cook-now! Ok, that’s a deal! I’ll be ready!’ Clarke added, her mood now shifted. 

‘Now that’s the Clarke I know! Hey, c’mon, break time’s almost over already. Ready yourself now! I mean, have I told you, you look like shit?’ Bellamy teased as he helped Clarke carry her things.

‘Shut up!’ 

\---

'I see you've been spending your time in the gym eh?' Raven welcomed Lincoln in a warm hug. 

'You look dashing too Rae, and I missed you!' Lincoln Beamed at Raven while answering with his own version of embrace.

'Awww... Aden, still puppy of the group?' Raven now shifted her hug from Lincoln to The blonde boy.  
'Yeah, still the most charming!' Aden beamed before hugging Raven.

'Oh my god, Lexa... You looked different!' Raven cannot hide her awe as she examines the brunette from head to toe. Anya is also staring at Lexa, small smile left her lips but she didn't say a word.

'I... yeah.. I thought it's time to try something new? What do you think Rae?' Lexa asked Raven sheepishly.

'Who's the lucky chic huh?' Raven asked back as she wiggled her eyebrows at Lexa.

'What? There's none-' Lexa's eyes widened as a particular blonde popped from her brain.

'-I can't wait 'till you meet her! You comin' to school tomorrow, right?' Lincoln excitedly asked Raven, interrupting Lexa.

'She's really fierce! Fiercer than her sister... Our Heda here, is whipped as fu-' Aden was not able to finish his sentence as Lexa launched her arms to smack Aden, though his instincts acting up on time as he docked to avoid Lexa's palms.

'Hmmm...That's intriguing! That'll make my stay here worthwhile... By the way where are your sisters? I'm offended they are not here to meet me? Raven eyeing both Anya and Lexa simultaneously while feigning hurt.

'Luna's in Riverbank City with Titus... And you know how Titus can be when it comes to business right?’ Lexa explained, relieved at the change of topic. Raven, Lincoln and Aden then winced upon hearing the name.

'Poor Luna... How bout Cos? Still in Azgeda?' Raven shifted her gaze to Anya. Anya nodded curtly. No further explanation followed.

'Too bad... I was hoping to spend some girls' night out with them... Maybe i'll just have to spend it with Lexa's new girl then...' Raven pouted while stroking her chin at the thought.  
'Hey An, what's the problem? You're quiet.' Lexa shifted her gaze at her best friend, deliberately ignoring Raven's "new girl" remark.

'My little An here is still pissed at my photoshoot...' Raven informed everyone as she closed her distance towards the taller grounder tiptoed her way to place a small peck on Anya's cheeks.  
Aren't you cute when you're grumpy?' Raven continued.

'I think there's nothing to be worried about An, i didn't even see nothin! Lincoln exclaimed.  
‘It’s not about that, I was just surprised there’s a photoshoot at all. I mean, why wasn’t I informed about that?’ Anya refuted back, her tone serves as warning for Lincoln’s comment as she gave him the death stare.

'Hey.. ease up everyone! We're here to celebrate Raven's return! C'mon let's drink up. This vodka will not drink itself up.' Aden, sensing the growing tension, stood up and took the matters on his hand. He poured the bottle of vodka to five glasses as he distributed each to his friends and took one for himself.

'To Raven's safe return!' Aden suggested as he lifted his glass.  
'For my happy and meaningful stay in Arkadia!' Raven offered back, raising her own glass.

The rest followed pursuit, and the rest of the night drowned in loud bar music, more alcohol and a lot of catching up.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, finally was able to update! xx


End file.
